Un Maquiavélico Plan
by Kara2992
Summary: Bien, ya hemos llegado al 7:Horribles, horripilantes cosas le continúan sucediendo a Inu...Y qué demonios quizo decir Kagome con eso! ::PRONTO, REGRESAREMOS PRONTO::
1. La exigencia de Kikyo

**Nota: **

Con InuYasha y los demás nos referimos a: Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara **(Myoga estaba escondido entre el pelaje de Kirara sin que nadie lo supiera, para variar…)** y, claro está, Kaede también.

Para aclarar cualquier duda que surja, nos inventamos una especie de 'marca' que tienen todas aquellas parejas de cualquier youkai. La 'marca', por así llamarlo, significa que la mujer le pertenece al youkai respectivo **(de alguna manera se diferencian)**. En caso de que la mujer sea una humana, no solo implica propiedad, sino que también les permiten permanecer en una edad apropiada a la de su marido, por ejemplo no va a estar un youkai 'hecho y derecho', por así decirlo, con una pasita como esposa, ni uno que esté todo viejito y cacreco con una jovencita de aspecto de quinceañera.

Por lo tanto, la mamá de InuYasha se ve como de unos 25 a 30 años, a pesar de que le quedan poquitos años para cumplir los 100 **(si no nos creen, saquen cuentas)**.

Esto también se aplica a hanyous de cualquier tipo, por bonito **(InuYasha)** o feo **(no es por ser rata, pero ahí está Jinenji)** que sea **(esto si se llegan a casar…)**.

_**Capítulo 1: La exigencia de Kikyo y el camino de visita**_

Al inicio de nuestra historia InuYasha y los demás están en la cabaña de Kaede-sama, recuperándose de la dura pero última batalla que tuvieron con Naraku, ya que este al fin había sido derrotado y destruido. Sesshoumaru también había prestado su "ayuda" en la batalla, ya que él también odiaba al demonio con todas sus fuerzas. Al finalizar la batalla, él se había dirigido hacia el palacio en el que vivían InuTaisho junto con Izayoi; pero no sin antes haber utilizado a Tenseiga para revivir a Kohaku, aunque por razones desconocidas para todos los presentes, dado que el chico no era de su agrado.

A pesar de que de todos estos acontecimientos ya había pasado casi una semana, a Kagome comenzaba a extrañarle el hecho de que Kikyo no apareciera por ninguna parte, aunque ello no le disgustaba para nada…

-Oiga Kaede-sama, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que la perla está completa y Naraku fue destruido? –preguntó ella, tomando entre sus dedos la joya que pendía de su cuello, algo satisfecha de haber podido al fin sacar esa duda de su mente.

-Pues está claro: **tú** cuidarás ahora de la perla, ahora ella es **tu** responsabilidad –dijo InuYasha antes de que la anciana Kaede pudiese abrir la boca para responder a la pregunta de la muchacha.

-De hecho, yo pensaba que lo mejor es que Kagome se llevara la perla consigo a su época y la cuidase allí, ya que corre menos peligro de ser atacada –intervino la anciana Kaede. Lo que no notó fue que ante la sola mención de que algo semejante pudiera pasarle a ella, no solo la mente de Kagome sino también la de los otros comenzó a imaginar una escena tan poco deseada como esa, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos y creando una gran tensión- por un monstruo o algo así. Creo que eso sería lo mejor…

-Pero como se le ocurre decir algo así, Kaede-sama –gimió Shippo.

-¡Feh! Yo no permitiría que algo le pasara a Kagome. Es más, no me separaría de ella por nada de este mundo –volvió a decir InuYasha, cortando con su comentario la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Pero más te vale que así sea, porque si va a ser como cuando viajábamos en busca de la perla, ¡mejor la cuido yo! –dijo Shippo altaneramente

-Ah, no te pases de listo enano- dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza, dejando al kitsune pegado en el piso.

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!! -gritó el pequeño- Kagome, mira a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha, no le pegues a Shippo!... ¡OSUWARI! – le dijo Kagome mirándolo fúrica.

-Ah, ¿Por qué haces eso, Kagome? – dijo el hanyou mientras se levantaba.

-No tienes porque golpear a Shippo. El es más pequeño que tu. "_y de todas formas tiene razón"_

-Feh, me voy- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña, altivamente.

-Inuyasha, ¡BAKA! –soltó Kagome cuando él cruzó por la puerta.

-**…** -silencio, todos miraban la puerta atentamente **(como si allí estuviera la cosa más interesante del planeta)**…

-**……** -más silencio, todos seguían mirando hacia la puerta… **(Imagínense lo tontos que debían verse haciendo eso…)**

-Oye, Kohaku ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –preguntó Kaede, mirando al chico y rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

-Claro Kaede-obaasan ¿Qué quiere que haga? –le respondió el chico educadamente. Él también había estado mirando la conversación y la pelea que se había llevado a cabo hace solo unos instantes, aunque no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, como había estado actuando desde que Sesshoumaru lo volvió a la vida **(todavía no estaba muy normal que digamos… el chiquillo era sumamente callado)**.

-Pues quería pedirte que me trajeras unas cuantas hierbas que me hacen falta… -dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las 'cuantas hierbas' resultaron ser varios tipos de plantas medicinales, unas más para la cena y otro poco para algo que no quiso decir **K: no vayan a pensar que es vagancia por parte de la vieja… Es sólo la edad**.

Tras de que el encargo de Kaede resumía ya una gran cantidad de cosas, al ir saliendo, Kohaku oyó que alguien lo llamaba y se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías también traer algo de leña para la cena? Es que ya casi se ha acabado toda –dijo su hermana jovialmente.

-Sí, claro…

-Arigato, Kohaku.

Luego de esto, el chico salió rápidamente en dirección al bosque donde se encontraba el Goshimboku.

-Saben, creo que sería mejor ir a buscar a InuYasha. Talvez me excedí un poco al regañarlo. –Dijo Kagome al resto- Al fin y al cabo, no me gusta estar enfadada con él.

-Está bien, Kagome. Solo no te tardes mucho. –le dijo Shippou mientras ella salía de la cabaña.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Con InuYasha, cuando salió de la cabaña…x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-¿Por qué diablos me hizo eso? ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que decir 'Osuwari' cada vez que hago algo que, según ella, está mal? ¡FEH! ¡Yo no dije nada malo! ¡Tampoco hice nada malo! ¡Solamente le di a Shippou lo que se merecía! –y así se dirigió hasta uno de los árboles que estaban a orillas del bosque donde había pasado 50 años sellado. Todavía murmuraba y maldecía por lo bajo cuando la vió… Una serpiente cazadora de almas revoloteaba cerca de la base del árbol, como queriendo que la siguiera.

-Kikyo… -susurró muy quedito. Saltó del árbol y siguió a la serpiente, adentrándose en el bosque…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome había buscado a InuYasha por toda la aldea, sin éxito alguno. Entonces se le ocurrió algo…

-¡En el bosque! ¡Allí debe estar! –se dijo a sí misma, felicitándose a sí misma mentalmente por tan buena idea. Se dirigió hacia las orillas del bosque rápidamente, y al llegar…

Kagome pudo ver cómo InuYasha bajaba del árbol en el que se encontraba para seguir a la serpiente blanca que volaba alrededor del mismo **(¡¡¡malditas serpientes del demonio!!!)**

-Ya se había tardado en aparecer… -susurró la joven para sí- …Y él siempre va con ella…

La joven y hermosa miko deseaba irse con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero sus piernas parecieron cobrar vida casi al instante, llevándola hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban Kikyo e InuYasha, a pesar de que no deseaba saber de qué estaban hablando… temía saberlo, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

Cuando al fin llegó al lugar **(que curiosamente, y para variar, era frente al Goshimboku)**, encontró que estaba sucediendo lo que temía: Kikyo abrazaba a InuYasha fuertemente… **K: ¡Me repugna esta cosa!, S: yo mejor no digo nada, pues sólo será un repertorio de insultos **E InuYasha le correspondía con el mismo fervor **KyS: ¡grandísimo idiota! ¡Ya sabía yo que aún no estrena el cerebro!!**. En vista de que aún no podía hacer uso libre de sus piernas **(¡¡¡¿por qué no obedecen cuando se les manda?!!!…Aunque en este caso tienen perdón :)**, se agazapó en unos matorrales y escuchó…

-¡Vamonos InuYasha! ¡Vamonos **Ya**! –Exclamó Kikyo momentos después- ¡¡Ya no hay **nada** que nos una a este mundo!!

Al oír esto, Kagome se sobrecogió y estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos: no quería oír la respuesta de InuYasha… Porque estaba completamente segura de su respuesta…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Le sorprendió un poco el tono que Kikyo acababa de usar: lo que le dijo no fue una pregunta ni una petición, sino que fue una orden. '**_Ya no hay nada que nos una a este mundo_**' Esas palabras resonaron en su mente: ¿Era realmente cierto que ya no tenía nada que hacer? ¿Qué ya nada lo detenía?... o…mejor dicho, ¿Qué ya nadie lo detenía?... Esa era la pregunta correcta… Pensó en sus padres, en cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran que su hijo había ido al infierno por una promesa **K: por una estúpida, ridícula e ilógica promesa u.ú**, en su hermano **(pero sólo un pequeño momento, porque lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue: '¡¡¡¡¡¡Estúpido!!!!!!')** y en sus amigos… pero en su mente solo apareció una imagen: Kagome. Fue ahí donde la duda lo asaltó por completo…

_**Flash Back**_

"_-Oiga Kaede-sama, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que la perla está completa y Naraku fue destruido? –preguntó ella, tomando entre sus dedos la joya que pendía de su cuello, algo satisfecha de haber podido al fin sacar esa duda de su mente._

_-Pues está claro: **tú** cuidarás ahora de la perla, ahora ella es **tu** responsabilidad –dijo InuYasha antes de que la anciana Kaede pudiese abrir la boca para responder a la pregunta de la muchacha._

_-De hecho, yo pensaba que lo mejor es que Kagome se llevara la perla consigo a su época y la cuidase allí, ya que corre menos peligro de ser atacada –intervino la anciana Kaede. Lo que no notó fue que ante la sola mención de que algo semejante pudiera pasarle a ella, no solo la mente de Kagome sino también la de los otros comenzó a imaginar una escena tan poco deseada como esa, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos y creando una gran tensión- por un monstruo o algo así. Creo que eso sería lo mejor…_

_-Pero como se le ocurre decir algo así, Kaede-sama –gimió Shippo._

_-¡Feh! Yo no permitiría que algo le pasara a Kagome. Es más, no me separaría de ella por nada de este mundo –volvió a decir InuYasha, cortando con su comentario la tensión que había en el ambiente."_

_**End Flash Back**_

¡¡Él le acababa de hacer una promesa a Kagome!! ¡¡¡No podía dejarla así nada más!!!...

-¡InuYasha! ¿Qué vas a responder? –Le preguntó entonces la persona que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Está bien… –murmuró. Un ademán de sonrisa empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Kikyo-…Pero necesito tiempo… –al ver que Kikyo abría la boca para protestar, agregó tras una pausa- …para poder despedirme de mis padres y de mis amigos… –la mirada de la miko de barro aún revelaba ira- …Por favor Kikyo…

-"_No es de tus amigos de quien quieres despedirte…¡¡Es de ella!! _**KyS: ¡¡SÍííííí!! ¡¡De ella!! ¡¡de ella!! ¡¡LALALALALAALA!! ¡¡¿cómo te quedó el ojo, eh?!! ¡¡HAhahahahahahahahaha!!...Perdón, volviendo a la historia…**"…Está bien… –cedió al fin Kikyo-…Te daré tres meses para hacerlo. Luego iré a buscarte.

-Gracias Kikyo –dijo el hanyou-. Nos veremos entonces.

Dicho esto, se encaminó rápidamente a la cabaña de Kaede y dejando a la miko completamente sola.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome quería irse, pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía: seguía obligándola a escuchar, a torturarse a si misma de esa forma tan cruel que solo nosotros mismos sabemos hacernos sufrir.

-Está bien… –murmuró InuYasha luego de una larga pausa.

-"_Lo sabía…Él siempre hace todo lo que ella le pide…_"… –Kagome estuvo seriamente tentada a gritarle '¡¡INUYASHA NO BAKA!! ¡¡OSUWARI!!' con todas sus fuerzas **K: si yo hubiera sido ella, lo habría hecho con muchas ganas y con toda la razón… S: Y no uno, sino tipo la 1ra película, que él quedó en un agujero sin que se viera más que la mano que sostenía la sopa instantánea******, pero el descubrimiento de que su cuerpo era suyo de nuevo le agradó más y se marchó de allí lenta y silenciosamente.

Cuando al fin salió del bosque, corrió a más no poder hasta llegar frente a la cabaña de Kaede-sama, donde se detuvo en seco. A pesar de las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigían los aldeanos, tomó aire profundamente, ordenando sus pensamientos y sacudiéndose el polvo y la tierra que tenía impregnados en su ropa y en sus rodillas. Antes de entrar a la cabaña, se puso lo más seria que pudo y, pensando en que decirles a sus amigos, entró.

-Oye Kagome, ¿Qué dijo el baka de InuYasha? –saltó Shippou sin darle tiempo de encontrar algo creíble que decirles.

-Pues…ehm…Yo…No lo encontré –dijo rápidamente, haciendo parecer poco creíbles sus propias palabras. Viendo esto reflejado en los rostros que tenía al frente, repitió calmadamente- No pude encontrar a InuYasha por ninguna parte…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? **(¡¡Golpe Bajo!!) **–le devolvió Sango con la misma rapidez **(Gritos irónicos al fondo: ¡¡Viva Sango!! ¡¡VIVAN las ESTUPENDAS preguntas de Sango!!)**.

-Err…Yo…yo estaba…"_¡¡Algo, algo!! ¡¡¡Por Kami!!! ¡¡Que se me ocurra algo!!...¡¡¡¡YA SÉ!!!!_"…Es que yo me detuve a pensar cerca del bosque… –Kagome no se preguntaba si le creían o no; ya lo sabía **(con los amigos que tiene…Cualquiera sabe que a veces se tragan cualquier cuento chino, pero nunca se debe estar tan confiado bueno, con Houjyou sí****)**.

-Si no te molesta, Kagome ¿podrías decirnos qué estabas pensando para durar tanto? –Le preguntó Kaede-baba.

-Pues…que talvez usted tenía razón… –las miradas de duda no se hicieron esperar- Me refiero a que tenía razón respecto a lo que debería cuidar de la perla en mi casa, desde donde no corro peligro.

-¡Pero InuYasha dijo que él te protegería! –dijo Shippou quejumbrosamente.

-Pero he dependido casi siempre de él desde que llegué aquí, y no sería justo seguirlo haciendo… –se volvió a ver a la pared- …Sin mencionar que él tiene otros asuntos pendientes…"_Seguramente ya se largó con Kikyo al infierno… ¡INUYASHA NO BAKA! ¡¿Por qué siempre me tiene que hacer esto?!_"

-"_Hmmm, esto me huele mal… _**K: Lógico, si se trata de Kikyo, siempre apesta** _Me pregunto qué pensará Sango de todo esto…_"Bien, si esa es tu decisión, no somos nadie para intentar cambiarla –dijo Miroku solemnemente.

-¡¿Pero cómo dices eso Miroku?! –Shippou ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas con todo el asunto.

-Sí, su Excelencia ¿Por qué dice algo semejante? –Sango se volvió hacia Kagome, que seguía viendo a la pared como si esta tuviera algo muy interesante- Kagome, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Nosotros podemos protegerte, ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¡No lo hagas Kagome! ¡¡Por favor!! –la voz de Sango sonaba algo temblorosa.

-¿Qué ustedes me protejan? ¿Qué por qué tengo que irme?... –Kagome ya no miraba la pared, pero su voz se dejaba escuchar débil y temblorosa, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña. De pronto se volvió hacia ellos y, con mucha decisión, agregó- Yo tengo que irme… ¡Porque no sería justo! ¡No sería justo que ustedes arriesgaran su vida por mi culpa! ¡¡Por favor, entiéndanlo!! –Dijo Kagome con firmeza, logrando así que dejaran de insistir. Un 'Me iré por la noche' fue lo último que se oyó en la cabaña.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 1/2 hora después de la llegada de Kagome x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Oigan… ¿Por qué están todos tan callados? –InuYasha los miraba con algo de incredulidad **(es que siempre están en tal escándalo cuando él entra, que oírlos callados desde antes de entrar extrañaría a cualquiera)**, hasta que fijó su mirada en Kagome- Oye…Kagome… ¿Por qué…estás guardando tus cosas?

-La señorita Kagome ha decidido cuidar de la perla en su hogar –le contestó Miroku con una tranquilidad fingida, dado que la joven no se había molestado en detener su faena **(pero eso era porque no deseaba ver a InuYasha ni en pintura)**.

-… ¿Y cuándo te irás?... –siguió InuYasha, luego de una larga pausa.

-Esta noche… –murmuró Kagome sin detenerse.

-Pero… Yo había venido a decirles que iríamos a casa de mis padres… –agregó InuYasha-…para que los conocieran…

La cara de Shippou se iluminó momentáneamente, pero luego se volvió hacia Kagome, al igual que los otros.

-Tú vendrás… ¿verdad Kagome? –Le preguntó InuYasha en voz baja.

-Pues no, no iré InuYasha –dijo Kagome deteniendo su labor y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Pues si Kagome no va, yo tampoco! ¡No sería lo mismo sin ella!"_¡Aunque yo si quería ir! InuYasha nunca nos llevó por cobarde… ¡InuYasha es un estúpido!_" –Dijo Shippou, corriendo al lado de ella. Kirara soltó un 'miau' y fue a sentarse a la par de Shippou.

-Kagome, si no va Kirara, no podremos ir Miroku y yo… –Sango la miraba suplicante- Por favor…Ven con nosotros…

Al cabo de un rato de ojos que decían '¡Por Favor!', Kagome se cansó.

-Está bien. Iré –dijo secamente, como si de verdad no quisiera decirlo **K: Porque ¿quién querría rechazar tal oportunidad, eh?** - Pero eso no significa que no regresaré a mi casa.

-¡Grandioso! Partiremos mañana por la mañana, y si marchamos sin problemas, llegaremos ahí al anochecer –dijo InuYasha.

-Ya traje la leña, Aneue. Y aquí están las hierbas que me pidió, Kaede-obaasan. –Era Kohaku, quien había salido de allí poco antes que Kagome.

-Oye InuYasha ¿Irá Kohaku también? –le preguntó Sango a InuYasha, una vez que su hermano se sentó a su lado. Su mirada se iluminó con la respuesta que le dio este.

-Pues claro, Sango, y…

-Y yo me quedaré sin nadie que me ayude aquí en la aldea –le interrumpió Kaede.

-Si me hubieras dejado terminar habrías escuchado que iba a decir que tú también nos acompañarías, pero ya que insistes en quedarte… –dijo InuYasha enojado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡InuYasha! –Kagome lo miraba furibunda y abriendo la boca para sentarle.

-¡¡No Kagome!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Yo sólo estaba bromeando!! ¡¡En serio!! –InuYasha prácticamente temblaba de pies a cabeza con la imagen de Kagome envuelta por un aura de fuego.

-Kagome, será mejor que lo dejes en paz… –dijo tranquilamente la anciana que se hallaba allí presente.

-Además… ¡Será mejor dormir! –Dijo algo nervioso, pegando su espalda a la pared y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos- "_¡Que le haga caso a Kaede, que le haga caso a Kaede! ¡Que no me lo diga, que no me lo diga! ¡¡Por favor, por favor!!_"

La expresión de todos era de completa ironía.

-¡¡Vaya!! ¡Se nota que es 'muuuuy' valiente! –Dijo Shippou sarcásticamente **(¡Qué inusual!)**.

El resto no hizo más que asentir con su cabeza, para luego hacer lo que InuYasha estaba fingiendo: dormir.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Al otro día por la mañana, en el camino x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

InuYasha iba al frente del grupo, para poder guiarlos y para que no se quejaran de que iba maldiciendo por lo bajo la decisión de Kagome de ir a caballo para acompañar a la anciana Kaede. Miroku, Sango y Kohaku iban montados en Kirara, que iba volando lo suficientemente bajo como para no perder de vista a InuYasha; Shippou iba sobre el hombro de Miroku.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién habrá tenido la maravillosa idea de prestarle un caballo a Kagome?! ¡¡¿¿Por qué ella decidió irse a caballo sin decirme nada??!! Para empezar… ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué diablos escogió ir a caballo si **yo estoy aquí**???!!! –InuYasha iba maldiciendo de esta forma desde que salieron de la aldea…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡¡Ya nos vamos!! ¡¡Apúrense!! –Gritaba InuYasha de buena gana- Oye Kagome… ¿Para qué traes ese caballo? Kaede ya tiene el suyo allá –dijo señalando a la anciana._

_-Pues porque este caballo es para mí –dijo ella, como si que ella fuera a caballo todos los días _**(No nos pregunten desde cuando Kagome monta a caballo, solo sabe y punto)**

_-Pero yo siempre te llevo… –dijo él muy quedito- Además, ya te habías desecho de la carroza de acero, para qué te molestas en conseguirte algo más si siempre arruinas todo._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué buena memoria tienes! Pero yo no le caí a mi bici encima, ni la retorcí, ni le estallé las llantas, ni le di con las SankonTessou, ni con el Kaze no Kizu, ni tampoco destruí medio jardín en el proceso… –le dijo Kagome con un sarcasmo que casi nunca usaba_ **(InuYasha temía que le dijera los 'Osuwari' que no le dio esa vez****)**_- Además… Tú no vas a estar disponible siempre, que yo sepa…_

_Dicho esto se fue a poner al lado de Kaede, dejando a un InuYasha desconcertado atrás._

**_End Flash Back_**

-¡¡Demonios!! –dijo antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el camino.

Más arriba, Sango volvía su cabeza hacia Miroku, o al menos eso pareció.

-Oye Shippou ¿InuYasha todavía sigue maldiciendo? –le preguntó al kitsune que iba cómodamente recostado en la espalda del houshi.

-Hmmm… Sí, todavía sigue maldiciendo. –respondió el pequeño saltando al hombro del monje y haciendo una pausa para escuchar al hanyou **(Al fin y al cabo, es solo otra raza de canino, por lo tanto también tiene buen oído)**.

-Ha estado así desde que salimos. ¡Ahhhh! Debería comportarse. Sólo porque a Kagome se le ocurre ir a caballo para acompañar a Kaede-baba sin haberle dicho nada, tiene que ponerse así –dijo Sango dando un suspiro.

-Por cierto… Me pregunto por qué Kagome-sama decidió ir a caballo… –dijo Miroku, que hasta entonces solo había mirado a Kagome con extrañeza.

-Sí… La excusa de acompañar a Kaede-sama no es muy buena, pero no nos dijo nada que justifique su comportamiento, ni siquiera a mí.

-Comprendo que no quiera hablar de ello con nadie… –intervino Kohaku, viendo a Kagome fijamente y casi con lástima.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kohaku? –Preguntó Miroku, intrigado por el comentario del chico.

-Porque cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas que me pidió Kaede-obaasan, termine cerca del Goshimboku. Allí había una mujer muy parecida a Kagome-chan, sólo que tenía el traje de miko, el cabello más largo y se veía más pálida…como si estuviera muerta.

-Ki-Kikyo… ¡Con razón Kagome se veía así! –Dijo Sango mirando con furia al chico de cabello plateado y orejas de perro que viajaba debajo de ellos.

-Sí… ¡Pobrecita Kagome! No comprendo cómo es capaz de soportar a alguien tan baka como él –agregó Shippou, quien seguía encaramado en el hombro de Miroku.

-Será mejor que continúes Kohaku –dijo el houshi viendo que si no seguía el chiquillo con su historia, Sango iba a terminar lanzándole el Hiraikotsu a InuYasha** K: Aunque con justa razón, S: una lluvia de piedras enviada desde esa altura también era buena idea**.

-Está bien. Al rato de estar ahí, llegó InuYasha corriendo, luego la saludó pero ella en cambio se lanzó a sus brazos. Mientras ellos se estaban abrazando, pude ver que Kagome-chan los estaba viendo desde mi derecha, escondida entre un arbusto. Luego esa mujer, o lo que sea que sea, le dijo a InuYasha que se fueran ya no sé dónde porque ya nada los unía a este mundo. **S: No es por nada pero resultó un poco chismoso el chico, ¿no?** Después de un rato InuYasha le dijo que está bien, entonces Kagome-chan salió corriendo.

-Hmmm… Eso explica por qué Kagome-sama quería irse lo más pronto posible a su hogar… –dijo Miroku tomándose la barbilla, para luego volver a ver a Kohaku- Pero allí no acaba todo ¿Cierto?

-Es cierto, Kagome tardó mucho en llegar con nosotros… –dijo Shippou recordando lo que pasó el día anterior.

-Pero InuYasha llegó después de ella con mucho retraso… ¿Qué más pasó Kohaku? –Sango completó la idea del kitsune y se volvió a su hermano menor.

-Pues la mujer esa empezó a hacer algo raro, porque las serpientes que habían a su alrededor empezaron a volar en círculos **K: Eso fue algo que no pusimos más arriba. Es que la cosa esta ya se estaba llevando a Inu al infierno, pero por dicha el zopenco terminó lo que estaba diciendo. También se nos ocurrió poner eso porque está siendo visto desde otro ángulo…mejor sigo**, pero InuYasha le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos y de sus padres. Entonces ella le dijo que está bien, que le daba tres meses y luego lo buscaría. Después InuYasha se fue corriendo hacia la aldea y la mujer se le quedó viendo, luego dijo algo así como 'Todo es culpa de ella', la envolvieron esas serpientes raras y se fue volando. Luego terminé de recoger lo que me habían pedido y regresé.

-Oye Kohaku…Si tú realmente estabas ahí, tan cerca de ellos… ¿Cómo es que InuYasha no te olfateó? ¿Ni a Kagome? –Le preguntó Shippou luego de una pausa.

-Es cierto…Ahora que lo pienso bien, Shippou tiene razón… ¿Cómo no los olió a los dos?

-Es que yo ya tenía una buena parte de las hierbas de Kaede-obaasan, que por cierto tenían un olor muy fuerte, así que mi olor pasó desapercibido. Y Kagome-chan estaba escondida en un arbusto con muchas flores, así que tampoco la olió.

Luego de esta conversación, solo prestaron atención al camino. Cerca del mediodía se detuvieron en una aldea que estaba de camino para poder descansar un poco y comer algo. InuYasha solo se puso a maldecir otra vez y se fue a subir a un árbol hasta que el resto terminaran de comer. Fue allí donde Shippou, con algo de ayuda por parte de Miroku, le contó a Kaede-baba lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

El siguiente tramo de camino fue en un completo silencio, hasta que, cerca del anochecer, InuYasha gritó:

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí!! –dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus acompañantes y deteniéndose cerca de un gran palacio.

-¡¡Waaauu!! –Dijeron todos al unísono **(Lógico, InuYasha no)**

-InuYasha… ¿esta casota… es de tus papás…? –acertó a decir Shippou entre las exclamaciones de admiración que daba.

-Sip, es de ellos –dijo InuYasha de lo más ufanado. Pero luego, ya más seriamente, agregó- Pero aquí también vive Sesshoumaru.

-Yo no veo qué tiene de malo –dijo Kagome mirándolo- Además, así podremos ver a chibi-Rin-chan otra vez…

InuYasha se guardó la réplica que un comentario así se merecía solo para sí, ya que Kagome 'parecía' no estar de muy buen humor desde el día anterior **KyS: Y al grandísimo idiota que tenemos por protagonista nunca le va a dar el maní del porqué de que ella estuviera así!**

-Oye InuYasha… ¿Y cuándo vamos a entrar? –le volvió a preguntar Shippou viendo aún el palacio.

-Ehh…pues… yo diría que… –empezó a decir él, pero…

-¡¡InuYasha-sama!! ¡InuYasha-sama!! ¡¡Qué bueno que ya llegó!! –gritó Myoga saltando hasta la nariz de este y empezando a picarlo.

-¡Myoga-jiji! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –le dijo mirando la palma de su mano.

-Pues vino a avisarnos que venías hacia acá –dijo una voz desde la puerta del palacio.


	2. De presentaciones y conversaciones

**Hola por allá!**

**Esta vez decidí subir lo que resta hasta el momento (ni tan buena idea, sólo me consigo más gente esperando a poderme matar a maldiciones porque no escribimos rápido).**

**Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que 'K' soy yo y 'S' viene del otro nombre que utiliza mi compañera, aquí mejor conocida como AniWitch (o algo así era)...En todo caso, PRESIÓNENLA A ELLA TAMBIÉN, PLIS!...Sin más que decir hasta el séptimo capi, excepto que me dio pereza alterar el formato de los comentarios, nos vemos después.**

_**Capitulo 2: De Presentaciones y Conversaciones **_

-¡InuTaisho-sama¡No sabía que ustedes habían salido también! –dijo Myoga sorprendido desde la palma de InuYasha.

-Otou-chan… –musitó InuYasha mirando fijamente a InuTaisho- Okaa-san…

Todos se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir palabra, hasta que InuTaisho, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso libre por la puerta, dijo:

-¿Pues qué esperan allí afuera¡Pasen! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Izayoi.

-Ehh…Sí –dijo InuYasha muy bajito, y volviéndose a los demás, agregó- Vamos.

Una vez que hubieron pasado, Izayoi mencionó de paso que la cena ya casi estaba lista porque los esperaban más tarde **(K: El sapo de Myoga les fue a decir antes porque se adelantó en la parada del mediodía)** Entonces, una vez que estaban por sentarse, empezó lo que Kagome tanto temía: las presentaciones a los padres, así que se escondió detrás de Kaede-sama.

InuYasha se puso al frente de sus amigos, hablándoles respetuosamente a sus padres empezó la presentación de aquellos que en su lucha se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, mirando como el pequeño kitsune miraba a su padre con una expresión de admiración e incredulidad, sonrió. **(Disculpen, pero aquí parece que a InuYasha lo cambiaron por otro cuando pasaba la puerta de su casa)**

-Honorables padres, este pequeño demonio zorro, fue el primero en unirse a nuestro grupo. Aunque un poco molesto, nos prestaba su ayuda siempre, es como un hermano menor para mí **S: Sí, claro. ¡Por eso se lo aporrea de lo lindo! Sino, pregúntenle a Kara que hace ella con sus hermanitos…K¡No sea sapa¡Esto lo lee todo aquel al que le dé la regalada gana, no el vecino de la esquina! Y no se quede con el teclado, porque esta historia es de las dos, **él es el pequeño Shippou –el pequeño sólo acató a realizar una pequeña reverencia, poniéndose sonrosado cuando Izayoi le hizo un pequeño mimo en su cabeza. Seguidamente InuYasha procedió a presentar al monje, el cual ceremoniosamente juntó sus manos en su pecho y se inclinó.

-Este es el monje Miroku. En su mano derecha tenía una kazaana causada por una maldición hecha por Naraku. Nunca temía en utilizarla para ayudarnos, aunque en ocasiones ello supusiera poner su vida en peligro. Siempre utilizaba su poder espiritual y su sabiduría para luchar contra todo aquello que se le pusiera en frente. Ciertamente es un gran amigo, aunque en ocasiones tiene extrañas **K: Por no decir malas e inapropiadas… **costumbres, pero no es algo que nuestra exterminadora de monstruos no pueda dominarle –dijo mientras se adelantaba a donde se encontraba Sango- Ella es una gran luchadora, puede realizar sin problema un trabajo que comúnmente es de hombres, siempre brindando su alegría y valor, sobre todo cuando para recuperar a su hermano se trataba. Ella es Sango –dijo mientras sacaba a un niño con graciosas pecas en su cara de detrás de su hermana- Este es su hermano Kohaku, él había permanecido con vida gracias a un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama, pero cuando vencimos a Naraku fue revivido por Sesshoumaru.

Ambos hermanos dirigieron a los señores una reverencia, mientras en su cara se notaba el sonrojo que las palabras de InuYasha les causaban "_¿De cuando a acá habla tan educada y razonablemente? Si sus padres vieran el verdadero comportamiento de su hijo, no creo que estuvieran tan sonrientes"_ –pensaba para sí Sango. Un "miau" llamó la atención de todos, por lo que Inuyasha se acercó a Kirara.

-No me he olvidado de ti, Kirara. Ella es el mononoke de Sango, nos ayudaba en las luchas ya sea peleando ella misma, o llevando a Sango y Miroku sobre ella – al mirar la cara de extrañeza de su madre preguntándose cómo una pequeña gatita podía hacer esas cosas, agregó- En su forma de demonio grande, claro está, pero así nos brinda su compañía siempre.

Acercándose a la anciana Kaede, casi todos sus amigos por poco se desmayan cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, ya que comúnmente el se dirigía a ella como "vieja", así que escuchar sus palabras fue casi increíble.

-Esta venerable anciana es la miko Kaede-sama. Luego de muchas de nuestras luchas curó nuestras heridas, nos brindaba su consejo y su casa para que descansáramos de nuestras largas caminatas. También allí era el sitio donde nos reuníamos a esperar a Kagome cuando ella se encontraba en su época.

La anciana miró a Inuyasha con cara de extrañeza y emitiendo un pequeño gruñido se adelantó hacia donde se encontraban los padres del hanyou, dejando a Kagome totalmente desprotegida ante lo que fuera a hacer aquel extraño en el que se había convertido InuYasha en presencia de sus progenitores.

-Es un honor conocer a los padres de quién libro muchas veces a mi aldea de las invasiones de monstruos, en los últimos años, aunque ciertamente yo lo conocí en otra época de su vida, antes de ser sellado en un árbol, y no era el mismo que luchó por librar a la tierra de un malvado demonio como Naraku, aunque todo su cambio se lo debemos a la joven que pronto él les presentará.

Aprovechando aquellas palabras introductorias de la 'venerable anciana', InuYasha se acercó a Kagome y tomándola del brazo y sabiendo que ella no se atrevería a hacerle un 'Osuwari' al frente de sus padres, se adelantó hasta ponerla frente a ellos.

-Ella es Kagome, la joven que, proviniendo de otra época, me liberó del sello en que me encontraba y que luego me acompañó todos estos dos años en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, puesto que ella podía verlos y purificarlos, siendo actualmente la cuidadora de la perla. Ella luchó a mi lado contra todo aquello que se nos presentará, y es gracias a ella que hoy cuento con amigos que me aceptan por lo que soy…y no sólo ella, puesto que por alguna extraña conexión yo puedo viajar a su época, y su familia me trata como uno más de ellos, sin extrañarse de mi aspecto **S: Tomemos en cuenta que la familia de Kagome es bien particular, puesto que su abuelito inventa extrañas historias sobre enfermedades para ella, a su mamá no le importa que su hija ande luchando contra monstruos y su hermano mira a Inu como su héroe**.Ella siempre me ha dado fuerza para luchar, y estando lejos de la aldea de Kaede era ella quien nos curaba, ya sea con medicinas que traía o con las hierbas usadas por cualquier miko. Sus poderes son sorprendentes, pudiendo incluso volver a Tessaiga a la normalidad con sus flechas sagradas, destruyendo con ellas a monstruos cuando luchábamos, ayudándome así a destruir a Naraku. Incluso ha estado conmigo cuando me he convertido en demonio y he atacado sin pensar logrando que recuperara mi normalidad. Ella es lo más importante en mi vida.

Mientras hablaba así de Kagome a InuYasha le brillaban sus ojos y su semblante se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, cosa que no escapó de la observación de sus padres.

Por su parte Kagome escuchaba sorprendida a InuYasha, pues jamás imagino que ella significara todo eso para el hanyou: "_¡Vaya InuYasha! Eres un baka, dices todo eso pero te vas al infierno con ella… así que siempre será a ella a la que ames, aunque digas que yo soy lo más importante en tu vida" – _y una tristeza infinita se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Cuando notó que InuYasha terminó la perorata, trató de soltarse de su brazo pero al ver que no podía se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, dirigiéndoles una de sus esplendorosas sonrisas a los padres del imbécil que no la soltaba.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerlos –dijo mirando a la complacida pareja, pues se notaba que su agradable presencia y todos los halagos que InuYasha expresó sobre ella habían calado en el ánimo del youkai y su esposa pues respondieron ceremoniosamente a su reverencia.

-Es un honor para mí tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí –indicó InuTaisho

-Es agradable que mi hijo tenga tan buenos amigos y a una hermosa joven a su lado- dijo Izayoi mirando a Kagome- Ahora hijo, has el favor de conducir a Kagome-sama al comedor, mientras todos nos dirigimos allá para que coman y luego los lleves a sus habitaciones, puesto que han de estar cansados del viaje.

Claro, el susto que se llevaron cuando llegaron al comedor y se encontraron con Sesshoumaru acompañado por Rin no tenía comparación **K: Por el momento…**.

-Vaya, no sabía que el baka de mi otouto había llegado a casa –dijo irónicamente.

InuYasha no le respondió, pues una mirada de la joven que todavía llevaba tomada del brazo fue suficiente para advertirle que sí decía algo podía llevarse un osuwari a pesar de sus padres.

Luego de una cena bastante mixta, tanto en alimentos como en temas de conversación, y; exceptuando a Sesshoumaru, que casi nunca hablaba, y a Kagome, que había estado extrañamente silenciosa desde el día pasado y solo respondía y comentaba cuando venía al caso su intervención, la comida resultó ser bastante bulliciosa. Antes de mostrarle a cada quien sus respectivos aposentos, InuYasha le preguntó a sus padres si podría hablar a solas con ellos al día siguiente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa tanto de InuTaisho como de Izayoi. El resto del trayecto al mundo de los sueños, o sea, a la cama, **K: Perdón si suena raro, pero es que yo también me estoy quedando dormida** fue en un completo silencio, ya que cada quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

**A la mañana siguiente, en un cuarto donde solo se encuentran InuYasha, InuTaisho e Izayoi…**

-¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros con tantas ansias, InuYasha? –le preguntó Izayoi con cariño, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de qué iba a decir su hijo, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera eso.

-Es que… tengo que decirles la razón por la que vine aquí… –dijo InuYasha mirando fijamente hacia la nada **(o sea, la pared)**- ¿Recuerdan que hace muchos años yo andaba con una sacerdotisa, por la cual estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un humano y que luego por una trampa del demonio Naraku ella, antes de morir, me selló en un árbol?

-Sí, claro ¿Cómo no voy a recordar a la mujer que tuvo la intención de que renunciaras a la herencia de mi sangre? –la voz de InuTaisho reflejaba toda la ira que había sentido en ese momento, agregada a la provocada por la tontería que pensaba comunicarles su hijo- No sabes como deseé irme a deshacer yo mismo de ella, pero murió antes de que yo llegara.

-Calma, InuTaisho. Déjalo terminar de explicarse –intervino Izayoi.

-Arigato, okaa. Entonces… Kikyo fue resucitada por Urasue, la oni. Y su deseo es que yo la acompañe al infierno… –InuYasha dudó un segundo, segundo que fue utilizado por su padre.

-Pero tú no vas a hacer algo tan tonto como eso ¿no es así, InuYasha? –dijo InuTaisho irradiando furia ante la respuesta que venía.

-De hecho…yo le prometí que lo haría. Ella me buscará dentro de tres meses para hacerme cumplir mi palabra –musitó el hanyou mirando el piso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE??????!!!!!!!! –gritaron sus dos padres al unísono. **K: Eso hizo que 'alguien' más llegará por allí, después verán quien…**

-Que me voy al infierno con Kikyo, porque yo se lo prometí –repitió InuYasha con sus orejas casi pegando a su cabeza.

-¿Tú hiciste esa promesa ante tu espada? –preguntó InuTaisho, tratando de contener su furia. **(S: Si todo según los libros de historia que he leído era correcto, los grandes señores, príncipes y los samurais realizaban sus promesas por su espada, puesto que era con lo que defendían el honor ante los otros. Si se incumplía esta especie de promesas se faltaba a su honor y al de su familia, por lo que muchos de ellos optaban por el harakiri…K: Suicidarse, en otras palabras, con su propia espada. Cualquier cosa, vean una película que se llama 'El Último Samurai' o algo así)**

-No, a ella nunca le he hecho una promesa ante Tessaiga- contestó extrañado Inuyasha

-¿Haz hecho alguna promesa ante Tessaiga? –preguntó intrigado su padre

-Sí, si la he hecho, y fue mucho antes de que le hiciera esa promesa a Kikyo.

-¡¡¿Entonces me puedes decir cómo piensas faltar al honor de la familia incumpliendo una promesa hecha ante tu espada, por cumplir una solemne estupidez como esa de irte estando vivo al infierno por una mujer que lo único que quiere es vengarse de ti por algo que de seguro tú ni siquiera hiciste o ella hizo?!! Eso no es más que una tontería, de la cual nadie te reclamaría nada, ni tu madre, ni tu hermano y mucho menos yo.

-Pero, padre… -trató de decir algo InuYasha.

-¡**TÚ CÁLLATE!, **deja de decir tonterías, y mucho menos se te ocurra decirme que es porque amas a esa mujer de barro, que vive gracias a las almas que le quitaron a la joven que te acompaña, nunca ha hecho nada más que causar problemas entre tú y ella, y eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta de lo que siempre haz tenido a tu lado. Lastimas a los que te rodean, por cumplir una majadera promesa en la que no está implicado tu honor ni el nuestro¿O es que acaso no te fijas en las miradas de los que te acompañan, o en su comportamiento¿O es que piensas que ellos desconocen totalmente tus intenciones? Porque no creo que en otras circunstancias hubieras vuelto tan rápido a casa, si tuviste dos años para traerlos a ellos aquí y nunca te tomaste el tiempo, y de repente les dices que vienen para acá. ¡Hijo!, usa de una vez tu cabeza para pensar razonablemente, no te dejes llevar por tus supuestos sentimientos.

Después de escuchar a su padre despotricar sobre su estúpida promesa **K: tonta, inútil, irresponsable… S: Pues él ya tenía una promesa anterior de cuidar a Kagome per secula seculorum por siempre y para siempre así que no debió salir con estupideces a cosas inmundas, puercas y desagradables, cuyo único y verdadero lugar es el infierno, después… ay sorry, me refiero a Kikyo por si no me entendieron……Discúlpenme un momento, como mencione el nombre de la zxxxx en voz alta necesito irme a desinfectar la boca…K: Por dicha no fui yo…Yo no ofendo al mundo diciendo cosas tan feas como ese nombre… ¡Primero muerta! Aunque yo creo que ni así……Perdón, nos salimos del tema…al menos yo sí, porque Sach no encuentra suficiente desinfectante y no quiere usar el jabón de la ropa porque no le gusta como sabe ¿y a quién sí? … …otra vez me salí del tema…** lo último que éste le preguntó lo dejó perplejo.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que a quién amas es a esa mujer que te quiere llevar al infierno? –dijo InuTaisho mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. **(Claro, recordemos que él también se había fijado en la actitud de Inu cuando hablaba de Kagome)**

El hanyou miró fijamente a la pared, luego a su madre y finalmente a su padre, para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba dentro de su propio corazón.

-No…pero…ella dio su vida por mí… –le contestó a su padre.

InuTaisho levantó los brazos al cielo como preguntando qué había hecho en el pasado para que lo castigaran con un tarado por hijo **(nosotras nos preguntamos lo mismo…)**, dejándolos caer y moviendo negativamente su cabeza se volvió hacia su esposa con una cara en la se denotaba la desesperación y exasperación que sentía hacia InuYasha en ese momento **(parecía capaz de matarlo él para no darle gusto a la vasija de almas ambulante)**.

-¡Ay!, habla tú con él, tal vez puedas hacerlo entrar en razón, yo renuncio…por el momento... –Dando media vuelta salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Izayoi tomó a su hijo de la mano y dirigiéndose a un pequeño sillón situado cerca de la ventana, haciendo que se sentara a su lado, sonriéndole tiernamente le levantó la cabeza, que el hanyou tenía inclinada con su mano, para obligarlo a mirarla.

-¿Sigues insistiendo en que esa mujer murió por ti? –Dijo suavemente- ¿Cierto hijo?

-Sí, ella…-contestó en un susurró, pero sin poder terminar

-Yo creo…Estoy segura que estás equivocado, incluso, para mí **(para nosotras también)**, ella nunca te amó, quererte un poco posiblemente sí, pero con verdadero amor no.

InuYasha miró a su madre, esas palabras creaban una duda en él, sería realmente cierto lo que decía ella, que Kikyo nunca lo amó realmente.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Okaasan?

-Porque ella te quiso cambiar de lo que eres, sin importarle insultar a tu padre con su petición. Cuando Myoga le contó la historia se puso furioso…y muy triste. Lo primero porque estabas dispuesto a renunciar a su sangre para complacer a una mujer que no temía a su furia y triste porque estabas con una mujer que no te quería como eres tú: un hanyou. Estoy segura que se avergonzaba de que las personas te vieran con ella, ya que eso la hubiera rebajado de su condición de sacerdotisa. Dime, Inuyasha ¿ella permitió alguna vez que las personas, ya fueran de su aldea o simples caminantes, te vieran en su compañía?

InuYasha recordó sus encuentros con la miko, siempre eran en el campo, lejos de las miradas de las personas y casi siempre guardando cierta distancia con él.

-No, nunca, siempre estábamos lejos de las personas.

-Cuando se supone que tú la heriste, antes de sellarte en el árbol¿te dio tiempo de decir algo, a pesar de ver que en ese momento los aldeanos te perseguían por acabarte de robar la perla, no por habérsela quitado a ella?...Simplemente quería verte muerto, te miraba con odio, y es por eso que ahora quiere llevarte al infierno.

InuYasha simplemente había bajado su cabeza, aquellas palabras de su madre expresaban cosas que otros le habían dicho pero que él siempre había negado pero ahora, cuando podía perder lo que más le importaba para siempre, le hacían reflexionar verdaderamente **(Vamos, que Inu estaba estrenando el cerebro, habría que haber hecho una fiesta para celebrarlo con bombos y platillos)**

Su madre al ver su actitud decidió atacar con la otra parte de la historia que Myoga, e incluso Sesshoumaru les habían contado, si era cierto todo aquello, debía echar mano de esos sentimientos de su hijo, talvez así reaccionara.

-¿Me puedes decir que sientes por la otra chica, esa que te ha acompañado en tu viaje, buscando los fragmentos y luchando a tu lado¿Por qué cuando nos la presentaste te brillaban los ojos, a diferencia de cuando hablas de esa otra?

-¿Por Kagome? Ella es muy importante para mí, me moriría si algo le sucediera ya que ella es la que me da fuerzas para luchar y hacerle frente a todo.

-Pero piensas irte al infierno¿la dejarás sola, ya sea en su tiempo o aquí?...No se te ocurre que ella puede encontrar a otro chico para el cual signifique eso mismo, ella debe continuar su vida…sin ti.

-**¡NO!** –Grito el joven- Ella no puede hacer eso¡Ella prometió estar siempre conmigo!... Ella es…mía.

-¡Por Kami, acaso piensas que ella te acompañe al infierno!- dijo sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo, el consideraba que aquella joven era de su pertenencia, a pesar de estar dispuesto a irse al infierno con otra **(al infierno lo mandaríamos por imbécil)**

-No, ella no tiene nada que hacer ahí, nunca dejaría que lo más importante para mí vaya a un lugar así, aunque creo que a ella no le importaría si eso me hiciera feliz.

Bajo su cabeza y su madre vió como las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. "_Mi hijo nunca ha llorado por nadie, así que realmente quiere a esa joven…Bien pues cambiemos de táctica, le hablaré de lo que ella a hecho por él" _**(Claro, todo lo que le dice ahora es obra de Myoga, el muy sapo…)**

-InuYasha, tú dices que esa sacerdotisa –su voz tembló al decir el nombre que tanto detestaba- Ki...Kikyo, te ama y por eso quiere estar junto a ti, pero yo te diré lo que hace el verdadero amor por aquel a quien ama: le pide estar con él, permanecer a su lado pues lo único que le interesa es verlo feliz, aunque sea con otra y esto le lastime el corazón. Le acompaña siempre, afrontando los peligros que ello suponga. Cuando habiendo estado bajo el poder de hechizos para obligarla a atacarte, lucha contra ellos, poniendo su vida en peligro, porque su amor puede más. A ella no le importa acompañarte y que todo el mundo te vea con ella, siendo como es también una miko, incluso creo que ella está orgullosa de tu comportamiento actual y logró que tuvieras amigos y te respetaran y aceptaran como eres.

Quien te ama realmente es aquella que estando como demonio no teme acercarte a ti para hacerte reaccionar y cuando te sentiste mal por haber matado sin control te da aliento con solo abrazarte cariñosamente o dirigirte una mirada **S: su madre no sabía la historia del palacio de Kaguya, así que no conocía que a pesar de haberla él herido le dio un amoroso beso, para salvarlo claro está y que volviera a la normalidad, jejeje, y que él se lo había devuelto…K: se fue a poner la película… S¡qué lindo!, S: mentira, yo tengo muy buena memoria.**

Calla por unos momentos para observar el resultado de sus palabras en el ánimo de su hijo.

-InuYasha, dime… ¿Quién ha llorado por ti?... y ¿Por quién has llorado tú?

Esta última pregunta trajo una sola imagen a la mente de nuestro hanyou: un incendio, una chica de negra cabellera ondulada yaciendo en el suelo a causa del veneno y de un fuerte somnífero…su cuerpo contra su pecho y…lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por primera vez.

-Sólo ella…únicamente Kagome ha llorado por mí…aunque a veces ha sido por mí culpa…y…yo… _"Bien sólo mi madre me está escuchando, nadie más sabrá esto"_…Yo sólo he llorado por ella, por Kagome…

**KyS: Sí claro, eso lo sabemos nosotros…y alguien más tras la puerta…Jajaja**

-Entonces dime… ¿Quién crees que te ama realmente?

InuYasha no dudo un minuto, eso él lo sabía claramente pero siempre se había querido negar aquella oportunidad, pero ahora tenía que ser sincero.

-¡Kagome!!!!!

Su madre sonrió, bien ya había logrado avanzar, pero quedaba la pregunta más difícil, aquella que no sabía si su hijo le contestaría sinceramente.

-Ahora dime, pero siendo realmente sincero contigo mismo InuYasha –dijo suavemente, levantándole la barbilla para verle a los ojos -¿Qué sientes tú por ella? _"Bien esto lo digo sólo para confirmar lo que ya sé, pues solamente el hecho de considerarla suya, ya es una costumbre de los inuyoukai y supongo que de los inuhanyous también, lo que implica que es la que él espera tener de pareja"_

InuYasha miró a su madre sorprendido, como esperando que ella le diera la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero esta brotó desde el fondo de su corazón y, aunque no lo crean, de su razón.

-Yo…yo la amo a ella…yo amo a Kagome –dijo con una voz apenas perceptible para su madre, pero claro está no para dos pares de orejas detrás de la puerta.

-Y estás dispuesto a perderla definitivamente…ella puede…entiéndelo…y debe, por lo normal de la vida…buscar a otro con quien cumplir su destino…otra persona…si tú la abandonas definitivamente así, tontamente, sin una razón de peso –dijo Izayoi seriamente- ¿Qué harías si ella se fuera con otro mientras tú todavía pudieras verlo?

InuYasha, al escuchar aquello, se quedó mirando el piso como si este fuera lo más interesante del universo, pero en su mente resonaban las palabras que acababa de decir su madre "_Kagome con otro…si nunca soporté a ese lobo rabioso…o a aquel chico del futuro que andaba tras ella…_" Después de unos momentos se levantó y dirigiéndose a los jardines murmuró

-Yo…tengo que pensar…-y con una voz apenas audible, más para sí mismo que para alguien más- No quiero que ella este con otro…el sólo verla así sería muy duro para mí…- Y salió de la habitación.


	3. Tras la puerta

_**Capítulo 3: Tras la puerta**_

Dos youkais se encontraban escuchando atentamente tras la puerta **(y eso que siendo inuyoukais su oído ya les permitía escuchar muuuuy bien)**, uno que tras cerrar la puerta se quedó silenciosamente tras ella y otro que llegaba para averiguar que sucedía con su otouto, y la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Ambos necesitaban saber que iba a decir aquel joven a su madre para tener la esperanza de salvarlo de irse al infierno.

'…_**Ella…dio su vida por mí'**_

-¿Cuál vida? –Dijo InuTaisho –Vuelve la burra al trigo.- Sesshoumaru sólo movía negativamente su cabeza.

'… _**se puso furioso…y muy triste…'**_

-Pues claro, esa humana me insultó –dijo orgullosamente InuTaisho, levantando su puño airadamente. –Yo soy un gran Taiyoukai demasiado orgulloso para soportar semejante ofensa.

Sesshoumaru lo volvió a mirar _"Pero te casaste con una humana…Feh…mejor no digo nada pues sino qué cosa es Rin"_

Continuaron escuchando lo que sucedía tras la puerta.

'… _**me moriría si algo le sucediera ya que ella…'**_

'… _**¡Ella prometió estar siempre conmigo!... Ella es…mía….'**_

Al escuchar aquello InuTaisho se exaspero, pues si decía eso implicaba que su hijo había elegido como pareja a aquella jovencita.

-No puede ser que se le haya olvidado lo que le enseñe, al decir que una mujer es suya implica pertenencia, ella debería ser su pareja –decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Otou, si levantas la voz nos escucharan, y necesitamos saber más…Guarda la calma por favor –susurró entonces Sesshoumaru mientras miraba intranquilo a su padre, quien normalmente se comportaba comedido con las situaciones que se le presentaban pero al parecer todo esto lo estaba desequilibrando, ni siquiera cuando herido fue a salvar a Izayoi y a su hijo recién nacido se comportó de esa forma.

'… _**sin control te da aliento con solo abrazarte cariñosamente o dirigirte una mirada…'**_

InuTaisho se volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba sobre aquella chica que su hijo les había presentado hacía pocas horas, en cuyos ojos recordaba haber visto un infinito dolor, pero que les ofreció una resplandeciente sonrisa cuando se dirigió respetuosamente a ellos.

-Esa tristeza en sus ojos…ella sabe lo que piensa hacer Inuyasha –dijo para sí, pero en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara el youkai que tenía al frente- Oye, Sesshoumaru, ¿verdaderamente esa joven miko ha hecho todo eso por Inuyasha?

-Sí, Otou-chan –le dijo mirándolo- Ella ha sido capaz hasta de intentar matarme…si hubiera tenido en ese entonces la puntería que tiene ahora y el poder más 'desarrollado', en este momento yo no estaría aquí.

-…… ¿Y se puede saber por qué ella intentó matarte? –preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

-"_¡¡Ay!!"_ –Pensó Sesshoumaru- _"¡¡Hablé más de la cuenta!! Si le miento, se dará cuenta, y sino, puede matarme por el motivo de esa lucha…Bueno, esperemos que esté más preocupado por InuYasha en este momento_" Eh…hmmm…yo…yo intenté… matar a InuYasha para…para…para quedarme con Tessaiga…En realidad… intenté matarlos… a ambos

-¡¿Qué has dicho!? –Le dijo su padre **(de hecho, casi fue un grito, pero se contuvo con mucha dificultad)**, resistiendo el golpearlo ya que sería muy escandaloso- Yo le di a Tessaiga, aunque en ese momento él no sabía utilizarla con todo su poder **(Lógico si él estaba vivo era la única forma que Inu tuviera la espada en su poder al igual que su hermano)** –su mirada causaba miedo, tanto que incluso a nuestro querido y frío Sesshoumaru hacía temblar **K: yo no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso, pero ella insistió…**.

-Yo…ya no la quiero… –esa mirada podía matarlo- …En realidad nunca la quise… –dijo Sesshoumaru- Era sólo para molestar a InuYasha, como de costumbre… **K: Para variar…**

Después de mirarlo detenidamente, InuTaisho decidió dejar ese asunto de lado, tenía cosas más interesantes que averiguar.

-¿Sabes cómo logró hacer que Tessaiga se transformara?

-Bueno…ese día…casi pierdo mi brazo izquierdo…y le dijo a Kagome-sama que él la iba a proteger, que era una promesa** (Si le dice Kagome-sama, es porque le cobró un poquito de respeto…y además, "papito" estaba al frente K: con eso de 'sé educado con los demás' lo dejan harto a uno, pero frente a ellos hay que hacerlo)**.

-Ya…Entonces desde ese momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado, aunque no se diera cuenta. La espada sólo se transforma cuando tienes a alguien a quién verdaderamente quieras proteger, cuando tengas a quien proteger con el poder de ella. Esa fue la promesa que hizo ante su espada, y con ello puso su honor y el nuestro en el cumplimiento **(El muy inepto no sabe que la hizo)**

Guardaron silencio porque en ese momento escucharon una frase particularmente extraña.

"…_**Yo sólo he llorado por ella, por Kagome…"**_

Ambos inuyoukai se miraron sorprendidos, pues el hanyou nunca había sido propenso a demostrar así sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando Sesshoumaru se burlaba de él de pequeño demostraba así su dolor. Volviendo a poner atención a lo que hablaban dentro de la habitación, mirando Inutaisho como su hijo mayor de pronto empezaba a sonreír enigmáticamente. **(Algo** **extraño en él, pero tiene sus razones…Después se darán cuenta…)**

"…_**Yo…yo la amo a ella…yo amo a Kagome…"**_

-Mi otouto es verdaderamente un baka- dijo Sesshoumaru- ¿Cómo puede decir semejante cosa e irse al infierno con la otra?

-¡Ah! Creo que no tiene remedio –dijo el padre con un suspiro.

Escucharon la pregunta que le hizo Izayoi, Sesshoumaru con más atención que su padre, ya que la respuesta de su otouto le ayudaría a decidir sí valía la pena ayudarlo.

"… _**¿Qué harías si ella se fuera con otro mientras tú todavía pudieras verlo?..."**_

"_Vaya, eso fue un golpe bajo para mi otouto"_ –pensó Sesshoumaru.

Sólo sus oídos hubieran podido escuchar a esa distancia las últimas palabras de Inuyasha.

"…_**No quiero que ella este con otro…el sólo verla así sería muy duro para mí…"**_

-No quieres verla con otro ¿eh?... –dijo sonriendo malvadamente- Bien, entonces ya tengo un plan, y de paso te hago sufrir un poco más.

-¿Qué dices, Sesshoumaru? –preguntó intrigado Inutaisho.

-Vamos, hablemos con Izayoi-san y les explicaré lo que he pensado, aunque ocuparemos la ayuda de Kagome-sama y los otros compañeros de mi otouto, si queremos que el plan funcione y él reaccione y luche por su verdadero amor.

-Bien, ya que esa chica, aunque sea una miko, es diferente y me gusta mucho para él porque lo acepta tal como es **Kprincipalmente yoyS: él es: estúpido, inútil, grosero, berrinchoso, irrespetuoso, imbécil, tarado, no utiliza casi nunca el cerebro, cree que le gusta un jarrón de almas parlanteK: esto es de creación propia, es excesivamente celoso y a veces sufre del 'síndrome de creerse un chiquito de cinco años'K: este también es mío…Pero, es lindo, fuerte, cariñosocuando le da la gana, tiene unos lindos ojitos dorados y unas tiernas orejitaspor cursi que suene…K: lo puso ella, se preocupa por Kagomelas pocas veces que utiliza remotamente bien el cerebro es cuando ella está en algún peligro, y…y…y ya nos salimos de la historia!** –dijo InuTaisho seriamente, mirando a su hijo mayor. Desde hacia muuuchos años él había dejado de preocuparse por su otouto, así que aquella conducta resultaba un poco extraña. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Vamos –dijo Sesshoumaru empujando la puerta de la habitación- y veremos si su madre está dispuesta a ver sufrir a su hijo.

-No creo que se niegue, prefiere que sufra a que se vaya al infierno –razonó InuTaisho

Sesshoumaru olfateo el aire ligeramente.

-Ya se alejó lo suficiente para que nos puede escuchar. Vamos otou-chan.

Entrando ambos a la habitación, donde Izayoi miraba aún la puerta por la que acababa de salir su hijo.


	4. Un plan muy elaborado

_**Capítulo 4: Un plan muy elaborado**_

La entrada de los dos inuyoukais sorprendió a Izayoi.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó ansiosa.

-No, Izayoi- dijo InuTaisho- Discúlpanos pero escuchamos toda tu conversación con InuYasha.

-Sí, y creo tener un plan, puedo decir que perfecto, para que el baka de mi otouto reaccione y deje de lado esa tonta promesa.

El escuchar que podía haber una solución para que su hijo no se fuera al infierno y se alejara de aquella cosa que quería acabar con su vida, logró que Izayoi no se enfureciera por haber estado aquellos dos escuchando tras la puerta, cuando se suponía que ella estaba hablando totalmente a solas con Inuyasha.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sesshoumaru? –preguntó curiosamente Izayoi.

-Algo que posiblemente no escuchaste, Izayoi-san, pues InuYasha lo dijo sumamente bajo cuando salía –dijo Sesshoumaru- El no soportaría ver a Kagome-sama con otra persona a su lado, en el entendido de que ella lo viera como su posible pareja, creo que eso lo mataría. Así que de ahí que he pensado que debemos buscarle una pareja a la joven para que él reaccione.

-¿Piensas acaso en el youkai lobo, Kouga?

-No, InuYasha sabe que ella sólo lo toma como un amigo, así que no funcionaría. Debe ser alguien más poderoso.

-¿Quién entonces? Tú sabes que por más que yo lo mande cualquier youkai temería que ella lo purifique, por ser una sacerdotisa –intervino InuTaisho.

- En eso tienes razón, Otou. Pero en quien he pensado es alguien que ella conoce, al que no le tiene el más mínimo respeto a pesar de ser un poderoso youkai, incluso ha llegado a regañarlo como a InuYasha, y no le tiene miedo alguno.

Izayoi e InuTaisho se quedaron pensando a cuál youkai se estaría refiriendo Sesshoumaru, pues normalmente los humanos temían o respetaban a los youkais, eran muy pocos los que aceptaban ser pareja de uno de ellos, pues la mayoría buscaba deshacerse de los humanos, así que no lograban suponer quien querría estar cerca de una miko con grandes poderes, aunque tuviera en su poder la Shikon no Tama.

-¿Quién es ese youkai, Sesshoumaru? –preguntó su padre.

-Aunque no lo crean **TAN, TAN, TAN, TAAAANN**, me estoy refiriendo a mí mismo. **S: ¡¡SUPER SESSHOUMARU AL RESCATE!! K: Eso fue por no poner algo como 'Y ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarnos? _YO_ SESSHOUMARU' ¡¿O no?! S: Sí… K: …sin ofender a nadie, pero cualquiera se cansa de eso… **Sí ella está de acuerdo yo me haré pasar por quién está interesado en que ella sea su compañera.

Eso era algo que aquella pareja que lo escuchaba no se esperaba, pues Sesshoumaru no gustaba de los humanos.

-Pero ¿realmente harías eso por tu otouto? –preguntó intrigada Izayoi, pues Sesshoumaru había dejado de preocuparse por su hermano cuando este tenía poco más de dos años, y posteriormente sólo se encargó de hacerle imposible la existencia **(como todo hermano mayor K: ya lo sabré yo! En esas me paso casi todo el día ****¡Jijijiji!)**

-**No estoy dispuesto a que esa…esa "mujer" que una vez lo selló se lo lleve al infierno. Es un tonto pero al fin y al cabo es mi otouto** –indicó furiosamente Sesshoumaru, dejando a su padre y a Izayoi sorprendidos, pues esa no era la actitud normal del joven youkai.

-¿Crees que eso hará reaccionar a InuYasha? –preguntó aún sorprendido su padre- ¿Que precisamente tú trates de quedarte con la mujer que él ama?

-No estoy seguro, pero sí es verdad lo que dijo y no quiere verla con nadie más, supongo que mucho menos conmigo.

Mientras Sesshoumaru se dirigía a la puerta, los otros sólo acataron a asentir con la cabeza.

-**¡Jaken¡…¡Jaken, ven pronto!** –gritó hacia el pasillo.

Momentos después se escuchó la voz del demonio verde.

-¿Sí, amo bonito? –Contestó- "_Ay, que el amo bonito no se dé cuenta que yo estaba escuchando…tanto alboroto por salvar al tonto de InuYasha"_

-Ve y llama al grupo de compañeros de InuYasha, pero procura que él no se entere. Si te preguntan algo diles que estamos tratando de salvar al tonto de mi hermano.

-Sí, amo bonito –y salió corriendo, mientras Sesshoumaru cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

-Todos ellos tienen que estar de acuerdo en seguir el juego, sino sería demasiado difícil que esto diera resultado, pues ellos tienen que influir en el ánimo de InuYasha.

Guardaron silencio, primero porque Sesshoumaru no habló más y los otros dos no se atrevían a preguntarle nada de momento. Aproximadamente diez minutos después, se escucharon golpes en la puerta **(claro que los youkais ya sabían quienes estaban ahí aún antes de que entraran, sí Izayoi hubiese prestado también un poco de atención los hubiera oído pues el murmullo de seis personas y una gatita no pasa inadvertido, pero ella estaba concentrada en otras cosas)**

-Adelante –exclamo Izayoi con voz temblorosa. Pensaba en qué dirían esas personas de lo dicho por Sesshoumaru.

El grupo de compañeros de InuYasha ingresó a la estancia, precedido por la anciana miko, saludando respetuosamente a los señores con una reverencia. Una vez que entraron, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a Jaken.

-Jaken, vigila a InuYasha, si ves que se dirige hacia aquí, corres y nos avisas, ¿entendiste? –Dijo mirándolo fijamente- Y no debe enterarse de nada de lo que se habló aquí, porque sino, te mato.

-Sí, amo bonito. Haré lo que usted manda –dijo saliendo para buscar al hanyou- Sentí que me mataría en ese momento, y de seguro lo hará si para colmo InuYasha se acerca a la habitación sin que ellos se enteren…

Mientras, en la habitación, los compañeros de InuYasha se preguntaban para que los habrían llamado…para tratar de salvar a InuYasha les había dicho Jaken pero… ¿salvarlo de qué? Sólo una miko de tristes ojos chocolates entendía qué pretendía la familia de InuYasha: impedir que él se fuera al infierno con Kikyo.

Izayoi se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Kagome la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado- le pidió con una amorosa sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba nuevamente al sillón que había ocupado mientras hablaba con su hijo, sin que la chica le opusiera la más mínima resistencia

-Pero Izayoi-san, yo… -trató de decir la joven miko mientras pensaba "_¿A su lado? Pero… ¿Por qué? Se supone que en esta época únicamente se puede sentar al lado de la esposa de un señor la mujer que será la esposa de uno de sus hijos, y como ella es la madre de InuYasha no tiene poder sobre las decisiones de Sesshoumaru" _

-Oh, no te preocupes, todo estará bien –le dijo, y dirigiéndose a los demás les pidió amablemente que tomaran asiento lo más cercanamente a ellos, para evitar hablar demasiado fuerte, lo cual efectuaron rápidamente.

Sesshoumaru veía todos esos preparativos incómodo, ya que para saber sí funcionaría bien su plan debía hacerle una pregunta muy personal a la joven miko, pensando como sería la mejor forma.

-Supongo que todos ustedes saben, de una u otra manera, que InuYasha ha indicado a la antigua miko que custiodaba la perla, que dentro de tres meses se irá con ella al infierno, todo a causa de una tonta promesa que mi hijo le hizo mientras ustedes estaban en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Esa estúpida mujer de barro, con las disculpas a Kaede-sama aquí presente pues sé muy bien que era su hermana, así que lo selló cincuenta años pretende ahora que mi hijo la acompañe al infierno incumpliendo una promesa muy superior dentro del honor de nuestra familia, y para la honorabilidad de su espada, lo que sí sería realmente vergonzoso para nuestra familia, así que Sesshoumaru ha ideado un plan, de acuerdo a cuestiones que InuYasha mismo ha expresado, para evitar dicha tontería y que cumpla con su deber primero –dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja InuTaisho, pero conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritárselo a su hijo pequeño casi todo.

-No se preocupe por eso –mencionó suavemente la anciana Kaede- yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que pretende mi hermana y se lo trate de hacer comprender en varias ocasiones, pero el odio que siente en su interior es más profundo que cualquier razonamiento.

-Bien- dijo Sesshoumaru- antes de explicarles lo que pretendo hacer, necesito saber algo. –Volviéndose hacia Izayoi- Izayoi-san ¿podría hacerle a Kagome-sama la pregunta más importante, antes de poder continuar? Pues es algo que prefiero que lo haga usted.

Izayoi se volvió hacia la joven y tomándola de las manos, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Kagome-sama, yo sé que eres una miko y que procedes de otra época, pero ahora que debemos salvar a mi hijo necesito saber algo muy importante… ¿Tú amas realmente a InuYasha, siendo tú una sacerdotisa y él un hanyou?

Kagome no se esperaba semejante pregunta y tener que contestarla frente a todos, sobre todo del padre y del hermano de InuYasha, pero mirándolos vió como ellos esperaban su respuesta con mucho interés. Armándose de valor, pero sintiendo como su cara pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo, decidió contestar con la verdad que había en su corazón.

-Sí, yo lo amo.

-¿Tal cuál él es, un hanyou, sin querer cambiarlo a un humano?

-Sí, yo lo amo siendo un hanyou…lo amo por quién es él, y no me interesa que cambie su forma, lo quiero tal cual es.

-Bien- dijo Sesshoumaru -¿Y estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa para evitar que se vaya al infierno y se quede aquí?

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo con una mirada que demostraba el valor que tenía para luchar por aquel a quién amaba- Soy capaz de cualquier cosa para evitar que Kikyo se lo lleve al infierno con ella –agregó un poco nerviosa- ¿Pero, qué es lo que están planeando?

-Mi otouto dijo que a él le dolería verte, Kagome-sama, con otro a tu lado, ya sea en este tiempo o en el suyo. Esto por cuanto, creo que el baka de mi otouto está enamorado de ti, para que reaccione haremos que crea que ya eligió una nueva pareja, pero en este tiempo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba a sus amigos que sonriendo asentían a lo expuesto por Sesshoumaru

-¿Podemos saber a quién han buscado para qué pretenda ser la pareja de Kagome-sama?- preguntó Miroku.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Sesshoumaru, antes de volverse a mirar a Kagome

-Una persona de la que puede decirse que es más poderoso que él, y a quién realmente le molestaría verle en compañía de Kagome-sama.

Kagome no comprendía a quién podía estarse refiriendo, pues la verdad no conocía a alguien más poderoso que InuYasha. _"… ¿A quién se referirá Sesshoumaru? no puede ocurrírseme a quién puede estarse refiriendo, a no ser que sea…"_

-Aunque suene extraño, me estoy refiriendo a mí, si Kagome-sama está de acuerdo.

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!! –Fue la reacción de Kagome al escuchar las palabras del demonio, eso era algo increíble,- ¿Qué pretenda andar contigo, Sesshoumaru? ¿Como si… pudiéramos llegar a ser una pareja?, Pe-pe…

-¿No dijiste que estabas dispuesta a "cualquier cosa" para salvarlo? –dijo el joven lord con sarcasmo- Además, no veo problema en que "finjas" andar conmigo, además recuerda que él y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien, así que sería más doloroso para él si piensa que existe algún interés mutuo entre nosotros.

De pronto se escucho la voz pausada y enigmática de un monje **KyS: Claro está cuando finge ser un santo, y utilizar su sabiduría para con los demás. Además, hay que recordar que se encontraba frente a los padres de su amigo así que estaba teniendo un comportamiento muuuy comedido: milagrosamente ya llevaba casi dos días sin recibir un golpe de parte de la exterminadora**

-"Quién quiera enseñarnos una verdad, que no nos la diga: que nos sitúe de modo que la descubramos nosotros" –dijo el monje- Me parece que eso es lo que busca lograr Sesshoumaru. Así que, Kagome-sama, yo no veo ningún problema en que pongan en funcionamiento ese plan.

Kagome miró hacia donde se encontraban la anciana Kaede y Sango, buscando una palabra de su parte indicando que aquel plan de que ella y Sesshoumaru estuvieran juntos no era muy coherente, pero las sonrisas de aceptación que había en sus rostros la hicieron desistir de obtener ayuda de su parte. **KyS: Recordemos que Sanguito en una ocasión había dicho que ella hubiera tirado a Inu desde un acantilado para que se quebrara las piernas, por hacer sufrir tanto a Kagome, y de una forma que Kirara que estaba durmiendo tranquila en sus piernas se levantó con su pelo erizado y luego ella y Shippou estaban abrazados aterrorizados de ver a la exterminadora y el aura de fuego que la rodeaba**

-¿Ayudarás a Sesshoumaru en su plan? –Preguntó InuTaisho, en su voz se denotaba la esperanza de que ella aceptará- Si tu quieres a mi hijo y él a ti no creo que haya nada que los separe, simplemente deben de luchar por hacer el realidad ese sentimiento.

-Está bien, ayudaré a Sesshoumaru en esto, puesto que es para salvar a InuYasha –dijo Kagome dándose por vencida.

-De acuerdo, pero debo prevenirte que él va a sufrir mucho viéndote en compañía de su hermano, sobre todo con las consecuencias que implica que finjan ser una pareja que gusta uno del otro –indicó Izayoi- Aunque en cierta forma sería que te vengaras de lo que tú has sufrido por culpa de él y sus tonterías.

Kagome se sorprendió de las palabras de la madre de InuYasha, pues daba a entender que prefería que él sufriera mientras permaneciera vivo y a salvo de las intenciones de Kikyo.

-Muy bien –continuó Sesshoumaru- entonces todos ustedes deben actuar de forma que le indiquen el estar de acuerdo con lo que Kagome –la llamó por su nombre- está haciendo.

-Perfecto- dijo Sango- así podré decirle todo aquello, que por no lastimar a Kagome, nunca le dije a InuYasha.

La sonrisa que adornaba su cara dio lugar a que el monje disimuladamente se alejara un poco de la exterminadora.- "_Por Buda, si de sólo pensar el desquitarse así de InuYasha le da razones para poner esa sonrisa, que me libre de que recuerde todas las ocasiones en que se ha molestado conmigo"_

-Yo también haré todo para que InuYasha piense que ustedes dos andan juntos- mencionó un pequeño kitsune- él merece sufrir un poquito de todo lo que ella pasó "_Sí, como cuando las ratas demonio que el iba pensando en encontrar a Kikyo sin importarle que Kagome lo acompañara y sólo se dio cuenta de ella cuando yo se lo dije **"**_**Cuando encuentres a Kikyo y comiences a actuar extraño, ¿qué bestia crees que va a consolar a Kagome?…¿Me entendiste, inútil?"**, _por eso ahora lo haré sufrir bastante diciéndole que ella prefiere a su hermano, jajajajajajaja_" – una sonrisa malvada asomó en los labios de Shippou.

-Bien, supongo que eso sería todo. Antes de poner esto en marcha, iré a hablar con InuYasha por última vez, aunque dudo que sirva de algo –dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que salió su otouto antes- Después hablaré con Kagome respecto a esto –diciendo eso, salió.

-En cuanto a nosotros, creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Además, hay que advertirle a otras personas por aquí –Kaede se levantó y salió de la habitación. Los demás la imitaron y se dirigieron en direcciones diferentes, cada uno pensando en qué iban a hacer para causarle molestias a InuYasha, pues todos estaban seguros de que la conversación que iban a tener Sesshoumaru y él sólo le iba a servir al primero para poner el plan en marcha…

Y no se equivocaban.


	5. Comienza la tortura

_**Capítulo 5: Empieza la tortura**_

**En alguna parte de los jardines…**

InuYasha miraba el agua de un estanque como hipnotizado **K: porque no parecía estar pensando… Además, no queremos que se le funda el cerebro por el inmenso esfuerzo que tiene que hacer** desde la roca donde se hallaba sentado. Tan ensimismado estaba en esa intensa observación del agua cristalina, que no notó que alguien se quedaba en pie detrás de él.

-¡InuYasha! –InuYasha se volvió sorprendido, no había sentido a su hermano llegar.

-¿Qué quieres, Sesshoumaru? –dijo en tono defensivo y volviéndose hacia él, pero sin ponerse en pie.

-¡Cálmate, baka! ¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo! –Sesshoumaru no se movió de su lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablar? ¡¿Sólo eso?! "_Ya es extraño que Sesshoumaru quiera hablar, pero es aún más extraño es que quiera hablar conmigo… ¿Se habrá enfermado o algo así? Talvez se golpeó la cabeza en alguna parte y le dio algo parecido a amnesia temporal y selectiva _**K: O sea, que se le olvidaron sólo unas cosas y por un período de tiempo determinado. Claro está, eso no es…**" –InuYasha miraba a su hermano con los ojos semejantes a dos inmensos platos **KyS: De esos grandes que se usan para las ensaladas, o los que se usan para poner los pasteles……OK, Ok, no tanto, pero es la idea**.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan estúpida? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo así? –Sesshoumaru frunció levemente el ceño.

-"_Sí es el mismo Sesshoumaru que conozco… Aún así está muy raro…_" No, nada… ¿De qué querías hablarme? –InuYasha se volvió hacia el agua de nuevo, pero con las orejas vueltas ligeramente hacia la persona detrás de si.

-¿Eres capaz de romper una de las promesas más importantes que alguien, sea cual sea la raza, puede hacer tan sólo para dejar que alguien tome venganza de otra persona utilizándote? –dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilamente, pero haciendo énfasis en las palabras 'venganza', 'otra persona' y, en especial, en 'utilizándote'.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso? –InuYasha había entendido la pregunta en su mayor parte, pero no entendía una que otra cosa.

-Me refiero a que esa "mujer" desea llevarte al infierno consigo porque sabe a la perfección que desde hace ya bastante tiempo tú dejaste de amarla, y el rencor y el odio que siente la llevaron a decirte esa sarta de mentiras para poder hacerle daño, no a ti, sino a alguien más –Sesshoumaru avanzó lo suficiente como para poder decir que se puso a su lado- Si tú haces eso, no sólo quedará lastimada esa persona, sino también todos los que te rodean "_Pero apuesto a que eres tan egoísta que sólo has pensado en ti. No comprendo cómo Kagome_ **K: Dejamos las formalidades ya… Ni siquiera ha empezado el plan oficialmente, y ya la trata diferente…**_ es capaz de quererte de esa forma, con lo estúpido que eres……Nota mental: preguntarle por qué_".

-Aún no me has explicado eso de la promesa… No comprendo a qué te refieres con eso… –susurró InuYasha, seguro de que su hermano lo escucharía. Además, esa duda se la había dejado su padre, con eso de la promesa a la espada.

-"_Es más tonto de lo que creí… ¡Ya qué! Yo abrí la boca, ahora tengo que explicarle a este ignorante algo casi básico…_" –pensó Sesshoumaru, soltando un leve suspiro de resignación y continuando- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que quise quitarte a Tessaiga? Tú le dijiste a Kagome que la ibas a proteger, y constantemente volvías a reforzar esa promesa que le hiciste. Fue porque le prometiste eso a ella que Tessaiga se transformó al fin.

-Ah.

-Pero tú piensas romper esa importante promesa por largarte al infierno con esa, haciéndonos caer a mi chichihue, a tu hahahue y a mí más bajo que tú. Pero, después de todo, Kagome puede liberarte de esa promesa si alguien más le promete lo mismo y ella acepta –los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron malignamente unos segundos.

-¡Bah! Eso jamás pasará, ella nunca aceptaría algo así. Además, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo y que sea más fuerte que yo, o al menos que iguale mi fuerza –se mofó InuYasha, creyendo que Sesshoumaru se refería a Kouga o al chico de la época de Kagome.

-"_Ya veremos, grandísimo idiota… ¡jajaja!_" Pero aun así la vas a dejar sola, eso no cambia su situación. Una vez que te vayas, puede quedarse con quien le plazca, ¿o es que acaso piensas que tú te vas a ir y ella se va a morir completamente sola, recordando al idiota que la dejo sola? –La sonrisa que InuYasha había tenido segundos antes fue reemplazada por un gruñido que él intentó esconder fallidamente- …Además…Déjame decirte que lo que dijiste fue una gran mentira, porque yo, por ejemplo, soy más fuerte que tú.

-Sí, talvez... Pero ella no está loca como para llegar a aceptarte ("_¡¡Te aceptó a ti grandísimo idiota!! ¡Y eso SÍ es un logro!_" **K: Claro que Sesshoumaru está pensando muuuy razonablemente!**). Y a ti no te gustan los humanos.

-Recuerda que, al fin y al cabo, tendré que…casarme algún día. Si de escoger una esposa pronto se tratase, y juzgando entre todas las chicas que conozco **KyS: Número desconocido, pero por lo menos hay…3: 2 humanas (Kagome y Sango Miroku no ha dicho nada, así que perfectamente puede) y 1 youkai (Kagura)…Si alguien sabe de alguna más VIVA, por eso Sara no cuenta, podrían decirnos**, yo me quedaría con ella por más de una razón –Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente al notar que su hermano temblaba momentáneamente ante sus palabras: él, Sesshoumaru, siempre tenía toda la razón. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el palacio, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡¡PERO A TI NO TE GUSTAN LOS HUMANOS!! "_¡No puede gustarle Kagome! ¡No puede! …Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo Sesshoumaru llama a Kagome por su nombre? ¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!!" _–gritó InuYasha, volviéndose hacia él completamente. Sesshoumaru sólo se detuvo.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Dime si no qué es Rin?! ¡¿Y tu madre?! He convivido con Izayoi-san desde hace mucho, idiota –Sesshoumaru volvió la cabeza hacia InuYasha, dejando ver que estaba sonriendo- Además, si te dije eso último, fue por una muy buena razón –sin decir más y sin dejar espacio a una réplica por parte de InuYasha, se alejó rápidamente, pensando en cuándo decirle a Kagome que tenían que empezar.

InuYasha se quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío, intentando asimilar lo último que le había dicho Sesshoumaru. Pasó en esa misma posición cerca de 15 minutos, antes de resolver ir de nuevo al palacio, encontrar a Kagome y alejarla todo lo posible de Sesshoumaru: no debía permitir que le pusiera un solo dedo encima. **S: Espera, porque no le pondrá solo un dedo, sino sus dos manitas, los brazos y… te pueden ganar a darle un beso, y dos, y tres, y… K: Con lo primero que dijo mi…mi…mi 'estimada' compañera, no lo malpiensen, ¿ok? Y con lo del beso…francamente mejor no digo nada……**

Inuyasha llegó al palacio y recorrió varios salones en busca de Kagome, al no encontrarla se dirigió a dónde se encontraba Sango.

-Oye, Sango, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Kagome? –preguntó ansioso.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Dijo Sango con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro- "_Esto te dolerá como si te hubiera tirado por el barranco…O talvez más…_"

-Es que…necesito hablar con ella –InuYasha dudó un instante y decidió no decirle TODA la verdad.

-Hmmm…Ella se fue a hablar con Sesshoumaru hace como cinco minutos a alguna parte de los jardines **Estos eran bastante amplios, con muchas clases de flores y árboles, por eso no hubiera sido fácil seguir algún rastro **–esa sonrisa que tenía Sango se acentuó mientras veía como la cara de InuYasha se ponía de un color extraño: iba desde un verde muy desagradable hasta un pálido total, pasando por un azul muy extraño, un morado algo brillante y un rojo semejante al de un tomate que ví el otro día** K: era brillante, brillante, brillante… S: También afecta el hambre porque siendo las cuatro y media de la tarde no ha comido más que una salchicha…**- Dijo él que iban a durar bastante, que probablemente no regresarían sino hasta la cena.

-"_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEE???!!!_" ¿Se puede saber QUÉ tenía que hablar SESSHOUMARU con MI Kagome y A SOLAS? –InuYasha ya estaba de un color más normal, pero, a pesar de que estaba hablando entre dientes, había dicho unas cuantas palabras muy significativas en voz muy alta y sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy semejante a los de un neko en la oscuridad, sólo que con malignidad y furia en ellos.

-No lo sé –le respondió Sango restándole importancia- A propósito, InuYasha ¿Desde cuándo Kagome es de tu pertenencia? Que yo sepa ella tiene libertad de hacer lo que le de la gana y con quien le de la gana. TÚ te vas a ir, ella, por consiguiente, puede quedarse aquí, con nosotros, o en su casa, con su familia, y hacer su vida con alguien más, incluso con Sesshoumaru si así lo quiere. Además, tú nunca le has dicho nada que se pueda considerar comprometedor.

-Sango… ¿Tú… estarías de acuerdo… en que Kagome se quede… con él? Al fin y al cabo, él ha intentado matarla… –el hanyou bajó las orejas levemente.

-Sí, estoy total y completamente de acuerdo: así ella se quedaría aquí, con nosotros. Además, Sesshoumaru también nos ha ayudado cuando tú no estabas. Y él no la ha lastimado tanto como tú, ni siquiera se merece hacer notar eso a la par de lo que tú le has hecho –Sango lo miraba de una forma muy cruel, y sus palabras eran como cuchillos clavándose en su 'pequeño' y 'frágil' corazoncito.

-Esto debe ser broma… Kagome NUNCA iría de lo más tranquila a hablar con Sesshoumaru a solas así como así –InuYasha se veía demacrado.

-Pues cuando vino, se lo pidió muy amablemente, para tu información –Sango se la estaba pasando de lo lindo haciendo sufrir a InuYasha de esa forma.

-Voy a… salir… –InuYasha salió de la estancia como si fuera manejado por un control remoto: tenía la mirada completamente pérdida y sus movimientos parecían casi mecánicos. Si se hubiera detenido un momento y regresado a la habitación, habría descubierto como Sango tenía una mano fuertemente presionada contra su boca para no dejar salir una sola de las carcajadas que tenía atravesadas en la garganta de ver la actitud con la que su 'amigo' había salido, y que no dejaba salir para evitar que un par de graciosas orejas blancas captaran el sonido de su inmensa crueldad.

InuYasha, por su parte, pasó un buen rato de su 'horripilante' tarde **K: le dijeron todas las verdades al zaguate zaguate significa híbrido, chucho, cruce, mezcla de dos razas, etc. En nuestro país…Y refiriéndose únicamente a los perros…Ah! También se usa para los mujeriegos, algo así como Miroku **que estaba teniendo, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle que no recordaba haber dicho: 'Esto debe ser broma…'. Eso debía ser, una estúpida, tonta y horrible broma por parte de sus amigos. Sus oídos captaron entonces un sonido **K: No, no eran las sádicas carcajadas de Sanguito**: las voces de tres niños jugando fuera.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta más cercana.

-"_Ese enano debe saber, él siempre sabe todo. Todos en este sitio desearían verme caer en una trampa como esa… Kagome probablemente esté con mi Ofukuro, o con Kaede-baba o con cualquier otra persona que no sea Sesshoumaru. Él debe saber… ¡Y voy a hacer que me lo diga!_" –esos eran los pensamientos de InuYasha mientras iba hacia donde se encontraban jugando alegremente Shippou, Kohaku y Rin, mientras Jaken los 'vigilaba' 'atentamente', bien dormido recostado contra el tronco del inmenso árbol bajo el cual jugaban los niños- Oye Shippou, ¿Dónde está Kagome?

-"_Ya vienes a preguntar por Kagome-chan ¿eh? Pues entonces te lo diré_" –Shippou no se detuvo, pero no notó que cuando jugaba se acercó peligrosamente a InuYasha- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que cuando tú empezaras a actuar raro con Kikyo, alguien tenía que consolarla?

-Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? –InuYasha avanzó un par de pasos, quedando casi detrás del kitsune.

-Pues…tú sigues con tus tonterías con Kikyo sin pensar en ella, así que Kagome-chan ya encontró a esa persona, o mejor dicho youkai, que la consuele. Y ese no soy yo –Shippou no notó que InuYasha dio otro paso más hacia él, quedando justo detrás suyo. Tampoco notó que Rin y Kohaku se habían detenido- Kagome-chan se fue con Sesshoumaru a…

No pudo terminar. Al oír el nombre de su 'querido' hermano, InuYasha levantó al pobre kitsune de sus ropas, provocando que se formara una especie de nudo alrededor del cuello del pequeño.

-¡¡DIME QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡DIME QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR CON SESSHOUMARU!! –Le 'dijo' InuYasha a Shippou zarandeándolo violentamente mientras Kohaku tomaba al pobre zorro debajo de sus brazos e intentaba que el hanyou lo soltara.

-¡¡SUÉLTELO!! ¡¡SUÉLTELO!! ¡¡¡ÉL ESTÁ DICIENDO LA VERDAD!! ¡¡KAGOME-SAMA Y SESSHOUMARU-SAMA PASARON POR AQUÍ HACE RATO!! ¡¡ONEGAI, SUÉLTELO!! –Gritaba también él, jalando a Shippou hacia sí.

Los gritos que estaban dando ambos chicos terminaron semi-despertando a Jaken, quien se acercó sin guardar una prudente distancia de InuYasha, y prestando toda la atención que podía tener en ese estado a los gritos que daban, y oyendo principalmente el nombre de su amo, el de Kagome y el 'pasaron por aquí hace rato', sólo recordó que su querido amo le había advertido que debía responder afirmativamente a cualquier pregunta relacionada con él y con Kagome.

-¿Por qué el baka de InuYasha está preguntando sobre mi amo bonito y su novia? –pregunto con cara de zombie **KyS: O sea, más dormido que despierto** y colocándose un poco más adelante que Kohaku.

**¡¡¡ZAS!!! Y ¡¡¡PLAS!!!** Fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon luego de que Jaken abriera la boca, quien lo último que había visto antes de ser devuelto a los brazos de Morfeo, de una forma sumamente violenta, fue un pie que se acercaba rápidamente hacia la parte intermedia de sus ojos. Esto fue porque InuYasha, aprovechando el equilibrio que le brindaba Kohaku y gritando aún más fuerte '**¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!**", le dio una patada en toda la mitad de la cara **S: o como diría el Chavo del Ocho: 'En todo lo que se llama cara'. Nosotros diríamos: 'Le dio por toda la madre', eso por hablar de expresiones idiomáticas**, enviándolo más allá del árbol. Él no podía creer que el 'pobre', 'frágil' y 'hecho trizas' de su corazón, ya antes acuchillado por las respuestas de Sango **KyS: quien seguía riéndose a mandíbula batiente en su habitación sin que nadie la escuchara… Igual que nosotras nos hemos estado riendo mientras escribíamos esta parte…y la que sigue!**, pudiera soportar algo más, hasta que escuchó las alegres palabras de una pequeña e 'inocente' niña:

-¡¡Viva!! ¡¡Kagome-chan va a ser mi okaasan!! ¡¡Viva!! –Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. InuYasha, inconscientemente, dejó de agitar a Shippou, tan sólo para oprimir aún más ese nudo que formó alrededor del cuello del kitsune cuando lo levantó, haciendo que este tomara un peligroso color morado azuloso y fuese ya completamente incapaz de decir algo.

-¡¡¡SUÉLTELO!! ¡¡¡ONEGAI!!! ¡¡SUÉLTELO!! ¡¡¡¡LO ESTÁ AHOGANDO!!!! –Kohaku veía como su pequeño amigo empezaba a tornarse completamente azul **KyS: uno primero se empieza a poner morado, luego se pone azul y después… se muere**.

**¡¡¡PLAS!!!**

Miroku acababa de golpear a InuYasha en la cabeza, haciendo que este soltara a Shippou.

-……… ¡Oye Miroku! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –dijo el orejas de perro volviéndose hacia el monje.

-Para que soltaras a Shippou. Por cierto, ¿él está bien, Kohaku? –Le preguntó Miroku al chico mientras veía como este y Rin le hacían viento a Shippou.

-Creo que sí, Miroku-sama. Sólo está algo… sofocado por la falta de aire –dijo el chico sin dejar de velar al kitsune.

-Bien… InuYasha –repuso él mirando al hanyou- ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

-…Porque…él…el sapo…la niña… ellos…Kagome…el sapo… –InuYasha se había vuelto tartamudo y decía cosas incoherentes.

-InuYasha…no te comprendo… –le dijo Miroku viéndolo con algo de lástima.

-Porque…**:traga saliva:** Jaken dijo que Kagome era…que Kagome era… era la novia de…de…de Sesshoumaru……y… y…y Rin dijo que… que…que Kagome……iba a ser………su hahaue……… –InuYasha parecía nuevamente una especie de títere: parecía no tener vida propia.

-"_Vaya, no pensé que esto fuera a funcionar tan bien y tan rápido_" –pensó el houshi mirando primero a InuYasha, que parecía muerto en vida; luego a Shippou, que apenas estaba empezando a retomar su color natural; y, por último, a Jaken, quien yacía noqueado más allá del árbol sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención- ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso, InuYasha?

-¡¡¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, MIROKU!!! –Fue lo último que dijo InuYasha antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto a pasar allí lo que restaba de tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, esperando poder hablar con Kagome después de esta.


	6. Una peligrosa conversación

**_Capítulo 6: Una peligrosa conversación en los jardines_**

Como ya se indicó, Sesshoumaru había llegado a donde se encontraba Kagome con Sango.

-¿Podríamos hablar tú y yo a solas? –y tomando en cuenta que él sabía que las costumbres de la época actual eran bastante diferentes a las de esa época **(por supuesto todo a causa del correo ambulante, que como tenía la costumbre de esconderse en el pelaje de Kirara, normalmente escuchaba las historias que Kagome le contaba a Sango sobre su casa, o sea estamos hablando nuevamente del sapo de Myoga-jiji)** le ofreció amablemente la mano.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Sango con cara de 'qué hago?!!', pero su 'amiga del alma' la miró primero a ella, volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, y luego de nuevo a ella como diciéndole 'No tienes opción, fue tu decisión'.

-¡Aahhh! Está bien –dijo suspirando y aceptando la mano del youkai que tenía frente a ella, dejando que la guiara hasta afuera, donde se encontraron con los niños jugando, y Sesshoumaru les dijo que dijeran no-entendió-qué si veían a InuYasha. Luego volvió con ella para, esta vez, tomarla por el brazo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que allí se encontraban presentes, pero Kagome estaba segura de que era para evitar que escapase en algún momento.

Viéndose en esas condiciones, no le quedó más que dejarse llevar a través de los inmensos jardines; pero al rato de andar así descubrió que, al fin y al cabo, aquello no era tan malo: podía observar los jardines tranquilamente sin temer perderse, descubriendo todas las clases de flores, y, por lo tanto, de aromas deliciosos, comprendiendo el porqué de que Sesshoumaru hubiera elegido los jardines para hablar con tranquilidad, sería imposible encontrar un rastro determinado allí. Sesshoumaru se detuvo ante un hermoso kiosco que se encontraba en el centro de una rotonda.

El sitio realmente era tranquilo, la estructura de madera de forma octogonal tenía una entrada hacia cada uno de los cuatro senderos que confluían en ese lugar, dos lados estaban cerrados con un gracioso enrejado y los otros dos cerrados sólo en parte para dejar abierta una especie de ventana. Dentro había dos banquetas de madera tallada.

-Creo que aquí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa –indicó Sesshoumaru, señalando el bonito lugar- Si haces el favor de pasar…

-Unm… Sí, claro –dijo quedamente mientras se soltaba del brazo del youkai y entrando para sentarse en una de las banquetas que allí había. Sango nunca le creería que Sesshoumaru conocía un lugar así de bonito y tranquilo, así que de regreso debería fijarse bien para traerla- A propósito… ¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó inocentemente una vez que Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, a sabiendas de que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

-De qué más va a ser sino del…comportamiento que vamos a asumir hasta que el imbécil de InuYasha se decida de una vez por todas –Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru, quien miraba fijamente hacia cualquier parte menos a ella desde que salieron de la habitación de Sango.

-Ah. Ya veo. Entonces no lograste convencerlo –su mirada se entristeció levemente y dejó de ver a quien estaba a su lado.

-Me sorprende que realmente hayas creído que **yo** tenía posibilidades de convencerlo –por primera vez Kagome notó que en el rostro de Sesshoumaru sí podía formarse una sonrisa, aunque ello sólo significase que lo que acababa de decir era realmente tonto, cosa que solo hizo que ella sonriera también.

-Supongo que tienes razón, fue algo un poco tonto creer que InuYasha te escucharía hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. En cuanto a eso, esperaba que tú tuvieras alguna idea de eso, dado que fue tu plan hacer esto –todavía le parecía demasiado raro hablar tan tranquilamente con Sesshoumaru, cualquiera que los hubiera visto así diría que se conocían de toda la vida, no que alguna vez estuvieron a punto de matarse uno al otro.

-Pues… yo pensaba preguntarte qué es lo que hacen las parejas en tu época… –dijo él mirándola al fin.

-"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso significa que tendré que explicarle lo que hacen los novios?! Pero eso incluye también… ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Yo no quiero que mi primer beso me lo dé Sesshoumaru!! No es que él sea lo que se dice feo, ni que ese fuera precisamente mi primer beso, al fin y al cabo, InuYasha y yo nos besamos en el palacio de Kaguya-Hime… Pero no sé si InuYasha estaba del todo consciente de el…… Un momento… ¡Él me había correspondido! ¡¡Claro que estaba consciente!! Entonces, si a Sesshoumaru se le ocurriera en algún momento besarme, no sería el primero……… De todas formas, creo que podría omitir ese detalle…_" Err…hmmm…Pues…las parejas en mi tiempo suelen andar de la mano…hmmm…a veces abrazados, se dan regalos el uno al otro…Salen de paseo juntos…err…hmmm…Cosas así, ¿entiendes? –No sabía porque, pero esa sensación de sentirse inferior cuando miraba a Sesshoumaru a los ojos había desaparecido, al menos en su mayoría.

-Ah. Es extraño. Sé bien que esta época y la tuya son bastantes diferentes, pero pensé que en ese sentido seguían siendo parecidas –le dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿En… qué pensaste que seguían siendo iguales…exactamente? –no lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo, pero entonces Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia cualquier otra parte antes de contestar.

-A que, cuando estaba pequeño y mi Otou-chan 'salía' con Izayoi-san…ellos dos…… ehmmm… –volvió completamente su rostro, impidiendo que Kagome le viera la cara en cualquier ángulo. Mientras que ella habría jurado que él se había sonrojado ligeramente, al igual que ella lo hizo una vez que descifró lo que le dijo a continuación-…… ellosdosselapasabanbesándose……………

-Ah. Eso…… No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto… ¿o sí? –Kagome encontraba el techo del kiosco sumamente interesante, tanto como para no apartar su mirada de el.

-Hmmm…Todo dependerá de InuYasha: si tras de imbécil se hace tímido, creo que no quedará de otra… Además… –el tono de Sesshoumaru cambio de serio a pícaro y casi burlón- El 'Sí, claro que sí. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa para evitar que Kikyo se lo lleve al infierno' incluye eso… –Kagome se volvió hacia Sesshoumaru casi con temor, sólo se encontró con que de nuevo una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del youkai, pero esta vez no era de gracia, sino más bien era una sonrisa malévola. Además, sus ojos irradiaban un extraño brillo. Resultado de eso fue que ella se fuera a sentar a la otra banqueta, quedando más o menos frente a frente, dado que las banquetas estaban colocadas así: **\ /** , esto para poder observar los diferentes ángulos del hermoso jardín.

-Supongo que sí –Sesshoumaru seguía con esa expresión extraña-, pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario… "_O, al menos, eso espero…_" –Kagome se tranquilizó al ver que el youkai frente a ella dejaba de lado aquel semblante fuera de lo común por el de costumbre, para luego pasar a uno que denotaba cierta chispa de curiosidad que nunca en su vida habría podido imaginar que tenía, dada la costumbre que tenían ambos hermanos de jugar de sabihondos **K: sí, así se escribe…**, a pesar de que a veces no tuvieran ni la más remota idea de con qué estaban tratando.

-"_Si le pregunto con 'Si no te molesta…' no contestará, si pregunto con '¿Podrías decirme…?' tampoco contestará…hmmm… ya sé_" Escucha bien mi pregunta, y más te vale que me respondas..."_Ahora no le quedará más que responderme, ¡JA!_" Exactamente… ¿Qué es eso que todos ustedes dicen a cada rato: el amor? –Sesshoumaru notó a la perfección la cara de sorpresa de .la muchacha frente suyo.

-"_¿¿¿¡¡¡NANI!!!??? ¡Me preguntó qué es el amor! Ahora sé porque puso esa cara de curiosidad… En fin…_" Ehmm… Verás… El amor es… cómo te lo explico… el amor es… hmmm… El amor es como lo que tú sientes por chibi-Rin-chan: la proteges de los peligros que pudieran presentarse, la cuidas mucho, la tratas casi como si fuera tu hija…y es algo por lo que, aunque no quieras admitirlo, estás tratando de salvar a InuYasha.

El youkai la miró, pero no respondió nada, esperando que la chica continuara con su explicación. Esta se puso de pie y acercándose a una de las ventanas se quedó mirando el pequeño lago artificial que estaba frente a ella, donde un pequeño riachuelo caía desde unas piedras sobre un pequeño tubo de bambú, que una vez llenó se inclinaba para dejar caer el agua en la límpida superficie. Sus movimientos cadenciosos le brindaron cierta tranquilidad y seguridad para continuar.

-Es cierto que en mi tiempo han querido considerarlo como una idea, pero el amor es un instinto, es instinto amar a un hijo, o amar a sus padres o hermanos. Es cierto, que el amor en una pareja es diferente, es algo único entre ellos –dijo suavemente, mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a tomar asiento frente a Sesshoumaru- El verdadero amor no tiene límite, se puede tocar el sol o vaciar el mar, o inventar un lugar para la libertad, conocer el principio o el fin de cada estrella, pero sí falta el amor no se es nada. El amor es espera y entrega sin límites, es disculpar sin límites, no es egoísta ni se irrita. Cree en todo sin límites, no tiene envidia, ni pide nada.

Mirando nuevamente al youkai frente a ella, le sonrió, asombrándose que él el devolviera la sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y dejando salir las palabras desde lo más hondo de su corazón, ya que es lo que ella daría o haría por aquel tonto que se había adueñado de su corazón, suspiró levemente antes de continuar.

-Ya podría yo morir y luego despertar, o pintar de color la luz y hacer dulce la sal, ser profeta del porvenir, romper el aire, pero si me falta el amor yo no soy nada. El amor es humilde y comprensivo sin límites, es siempre tierno y dice la verdad… **KyS: si les suena como poesía o algo así, no es que hayamos resultado poetisas aunque yo no me enojaría, sino que es en base a la canción 'Amor sin Límite' de Jose Luis Perales** ¿Comprendes eso, Sesshoumaru? –finalizó mientras abría sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sí, creo que sí –contestó- Mirándolo desde lo que he visto con mi padre e Izayoi, o el esfuerzo que he puesto para que a Rin nunca le pase nada… pero aún no comprendo como tú amas a InuYasha, siendo ambos tan diferentes, no sólo por ser de diferentes épocas, sino porque tú eres humana y lo quieres a él siendo un hanyou, sin querer que se convierta en humano para estar contigo como trató de hacerlo hace más de cincuenta años esa otra –se quedó pensativo unos momentos, analizando las palabras que la joven había dicho con anterioridad- Fiándome de las palabras que tú has dicho, lo que tú sientes por el baka mi otouto sí es amor, porque siempre lo has comprendido, le disculpaste todas las tonterías que ha hecho e incluso pienso que le perdonas lo que piensa hacer, porque piensas que eso le haría feliz, y estarías dispuesta a morir por él, cuestión que no creo que esa otra haya sentido jamás porque siempre pensó primero en sí misma, era y es una completa y absoluta egoísta, y nunca acepto lo que era InuYasha.

Kagome se sorprendió por lo dicho por Sesshoumaru, realmente había analizado las palabras que había dicho, pero desde la perspectiva de lo que conocía de las dos personas que estaban en la vida de InuYasha, pero la pregunta que este le dirigió la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

-Aún no comprendo del todo… ¿Cómo demonios te enamoraste de InuYasha entre el resto? Porque bien sé que tenía competencia…ahem… 'completa': un humano común y corriente y un youkai común y corriente, sin mencionar otros temporales **KyS: Sino, miren a Chokyukai, a Akitoki, y por si hay alguno que no nos acordemos** –Sesshoumaru veía con cruel diversión como Kagome pasaba por muchas tonalidades, como un leve rosa, fucsia, un rojo muy, muy brillante (que estaba seguro que era de furia y por un momento se arrepintió de abrir su boca), y, finalmente, un pálido profundo. Eso sin mencionar los rastros de desesperación, nerviosismo, duda y ganas de matarlo de la peor forma posible en sus achocolatados ojos, un ligero sudor de desconocida procedencia **K: no sabía si era de miedo, o porque estaba hirviendo de ira… jijiji **y el aura en su mayor parte rojiza, seguro de que era por culpa de andar metiendo las narices donde nadie le llamó.

-HMMM…… –Kagome inspiró hondo, agitó su cabeza repetidas veces, y dando un profundo suspiro, determinó contestarle al metiche que tenía enfrente- Uhmm, bien, cuándo… exactamente, no puedo decirte, porque ni yo misma lo sé…y por qué de él…tampoco, porque ciertamente tu hermano no es el ser más fácil de tratar, pero algo en él fue lo que me atrajo, y es que el amor nunca pregunta ni cómo ni por qué, llega sin aviso y vuelve tu mundo al revés. No tiene raza ni color, todo es imprevisto cuando te atrapa el corazón. Es como una caricia, es un huracán. El amor que siento por él es eterno como el fuego y frágil como el cristal, es como la luz de un cuadro en una tempestad, es como lo cierto de la irrealidad, es subir y bajar continuamente. Para mí él es algo que necesito en mi vida, sin importar cómo es o lo qué es, es un manantial de azúcar y hiel, que quema como el fuego y no puedo vivir sin él, es el rey del alma y la espontaneidad, es el sufrimiento y la felicidad, es el dolor y el placer a la vez. Por él, como ya dije, haría cualquier cosa. **KyS: Para esta parte nos basamos en la canción El amor nunca pregunta de Jordi…si no saben quien es lo sentimos mucho, sólo les diremos que es español**

-Entiendo, entonces uno no se enamora de quién los demás crean correcto para uno, sino de quien su corazón escoge y eso no es algo que puedas manejar –contestó seriamente el youkai.

-Eso es exactamente, aunque sufrí mucho por el comportamiento indeciso de Inuyasha en estos años, para mí lo esencial es que él fuera feliz –dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- Que lo fuera, aunque no conmigo…pero no quisiera verlo muerto…o en el infierno… No me importaría no volverlo a ver mientras él siga con vida, pero por alguna razón ustedes creen que él no debe estar con Kikyo ni responderle a su promesa… Entonces yo haré todo por ayudarlos.

La cara de Sesshoumaru mostraba que no entendía claramente lo que la chica le había dicho, entonces ella trató de explicarle de que forma le era esencial el hanyou en su vida.

-Mira, intenta no respirar y verás que tu cuerpo te exige que lo hagas, porque conforme te falta el aire te ahogas, y sientes como tu mundo se acaba, eso es exactamente lo que yo siento cuando él no está. Y con respecto al por qué no escogí a un youkai o a un humano, o dicho en otra forma a alguien que puede definirse como perfecto, es porque aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.

Sesshoumaru asentía con su cabeza, al parecer había comprendido porque aquella joven amaba al baka de su hermano, tanto como para perdonarle todas las idioteces que había hecho y posiblemente seguiría haciendo, pero eso era algo que él no pensaba cuestionarse. Al parecer el amor no podía explicarse claramente, simplemente existía y ya, no se podía escoger el momento ni la persona de la cual te ibas a enamorar.

-Ehmm, aún no aclaramos el otro asunto, ¿qué diablos vamos a hacer para despertar los celos en InuYasha?- preguntó Sesshoumaru, recordando el motivo principal de aquella reunión.

-Eh…eh…eeeeeeeh –fue la respuesta de Kagome.

Más de dos horas después y de ciertos atentados contra la integridad física y moral **K: Una herida en el orgullo duele mucho… mucho… demasiado… que malos recuerdos…** tanto del youkai como de la miko, habían llegado a ponerse de acuerdo en algunos puntos básicos… como por lo menos que iba a pasar esa noche y el día siguiente.

El sol hacia bastante que se había escondido cuando ambos tomaron el camino de vuelta al palacio, aunque estaba oscuro la vista del youkai les permitía transitar fácilmente por los senderos. Cuando arribaron al edificio les comunicaron que les estaban esperando para cenar, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor.


	7. Una cena y un viaje al presente

**Konnichi wa, minna!**

**Como ya deben haber podido ver, este es el último capítulo...Escrito. Como es bastante difícil hablar, pensar lo que se va a poner y cómo, reírnos de lo que pasa, ver tele, oír música y cuidar a mis hermanos a la vez, comprenderán que a veces podemos tardar un poco escribiendo. En fin, sólo prevengo. **

**...Por cierto, les recomiendo usar pañuelos desechables... Sólo prevengo...**

_**Capítulo 7: Una cena y un viaje al presente**_

-"_¡Maldición¿Por qué todavía no llega? No se pueden perder… es que ese maldito… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre llevársela?!_ –Pensaba mientras atacaba el sashimi con sus palillos, imaginando miles de rostros del necio que se atrevió a llevarse a **SU** chica sin su consentimiento y conocimiento previo- "_Esperaré a que regreses… Ya verás lo que te va a pasar por hacer eso… ¡Ella es MÍA, MÍA Y ÚNICAMENTE **MÍA**!_" –el hanyou sonrió sádicamente ante su propia imaginación, ignorando que era raramente observado por el resto de los que estaban a la mesa.

En cuanto a éstos, lo que miraban era como InuYasha seguía convirtiendo en minúsculas partículas lo que una vez fueron los trozos de carne que conformaban su cena, sin llevarse un solo bocado a su boca, lo cual ciertamente era algo difícil de ver anteriormente.

-Oye InuYasha… ¿es qué acaso no piensas comer? –preguntó Shippou "inocentemente", arrepintiéndose al instante al mirar la cara de orate con que lo miró éste, antes de mirar a quiénes habían abierto la puerta al igual que el resto… y así comprender que aquella mirada no era para él. **S: De fijo respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta de ello… pues otro atentado contra su vida no hubiera sido muy agradable… o conveniente para su lastimado cuello**

Kagome y Sesshoumaru ingresaron sin mirar al hanyou, sólo expresaron una disculpa general y fueron a sentarse en los dos únicos dos lugares libres en la mesa… Kagome al lado de Sango y el youkai al frente de InuYasha **S: ahora las miradas de Inu estaban divididas entre su hermano y Kagome… K: deseando tener los ojos de un camaleón… si es que sabe qué es… para poder vigilar a ambos a la vez… Y sólo imagínense lo que continuó haciendo con lo que quedaba de su comida**, como si nada pasara y comiendo tranquilamente a diferencia del otro.

Otra que extrañamente no comía mucho era Sango, pero esta a causa de tener adoloridos los músculos de su abdomen al haber pasado toda la tarde riéndose a causa del hanyou… y cada vez que lo miraba tenía que respirar profundamente para impedirse un nuevo ataque de risa, pues sus recuerdos de la reacción de InuYasha estaban frescos en su mente aunados a las acciones presentes del hanyou.

Aproximadamente media hora después todos se pusieron de pie con intención de retirarse a sus habitaciones… y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo **KyS¿Quién dice que no fue así?**, todos se interpusieron entre él y su objetivo: alejar a Kagome de su hermano… pero cuando se percató, el susodicho iba saliendo con la chica tomada del brazo, mientras sus padres miraban aquella escena con una beatifica sonrisa en rostro.

Eso resultaba el colmo de su mala suerte: **Por favor utilizar pañuelos desechables para leer lo siguiente… **¡Hasta sus propios padres… sus progenitores, aquellas personas que debían velar por el bienestar de su 'pobre' 'corazoncito' **K: Sí, claro**… estaban confabulando en su contra para que Kagome, **SU** Kagome, estuviera con su **detestable KyS: solo él lo ve así**,** patético K: el que está pensando estas tonteras**, **inútil K: a pesar de haberle ayudado en más de una ocasión sin aceptar el crédito por ello… aunque no precisamente por modestia**, **fracasado K: como si todavía quisiera realmente a Tessaiga… Solo dice que la quiere por joder** y **HORROROSO KyS: pos ni modo de que nos saliera medio playo diciendo todo lo anterior y después que es el ser más bonito que hay** hermano, sin siquiera prestarle un mísero cachito de atención a un pobre inu hanyou que había sufrido durante un **LAAARGO** período de su pobre vida, viviendo en el rechazo de casi todo el mundo, siendo perseguido con intenciones de asesinarlo, que fue traicionado, engañado, lastimado, que había cuidado de aquella chica más allá que cualquier cosa, arriesgando su propia vida, su mayor secreto, preocupándose por ella a toda hora, de quien había conocido la familia y había sido aceptado, y de quien había creído ser el ser más importante en su vida, dada su incondicional aceptación, sus lágrimas, su apoyo, su sonrisa, sus cuidados, sus esfuerzos para que fuera aceptado tal cual era, siendo ella misma perjudicada a veces…**KyS¡Miren nada más todo el teatro y la hablada de paja que se hecha éste!**…¡Pero que ahora estaba con **ESE GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, QUE LO ÚNICO QUE SABÍA ERA DAR PROBLEMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Oye InuBaka… ¿qué haces ahí en el suelo… de rodillas y retorciendo sin compasión la manga de tu haori **pensando que es el cuello de su hermanito**? –se escucho la voz del kitsune, que se hallaba muy bien ubicado en el hombro del monje, el cual se encontraba casi en el umbral de la puerta. **KyS¡Suerte que Sango ya se fue! No quisiera ser ella en cuanto le hubieran dado calambres en el estómago por estar retorciéndose de la risa**

InuYasha levantó su rostro, que tenía ciertas características demenciales en ese momento, para encontrarse con la, desde que levantó sus ojos, asustada mirada del zorrito, y una burlesca sonrisa en la cara de Miroku.

InuTaisho había optado por hacer las del león Melquíades: "Huyamos por la derecha", luego de haber visto a su hijo caer de rodillas con cara de desquiciado acabando de ver a Sesshoumaru salir con "cierta chica" del brazo… para poder ir a reírse tranquilamente donde nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Izayoi, por su parte, se había situado al lado de su hijo, y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza entre las orejas… como cuando éste era un koinu, y le daba por hacer una rabieta. **S: ese comportamiento de Inu lo tomó Kara de recordar un berrinche de su hermano, de siete años… y recién llegado de la escuela, a causa de un kinder sorpresa que era de él y su hermanito de cuatro años se comió K: Es que qué risa me dio… Porque le preguntó como por quinta vez a mi mamá que dónde estaba el bendito chocolate y ella le contestó que en la panza de su hermano… ¡Y entonces volvió la vista al techo, todo rojo, y gritó: '¡¡¡¡MI KIIIIIINDEEEEEEEER!!!!' mientras caía de rodillas al suelo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA S: Claro, no íbamos a poner al perro gritando '¡¡¡¡MI KAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!!!!', porque Sesshoumaru lo hubiese escuchado y dado un tremendo ataque de risa en medio pasillo… Y eso hubiera afectado su imagen de 'Hombre frío y calculador' sonó a marca de ropa… ante todo el mundo… K¡Y el ridículo que hubiera hecho InuYasha! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Insisto: debí haber grabado la escenita de mi hermano! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

-Feh…Nada –contestó casi gruñendo, agitando molestamente las orejas, haciendo que Izayoi quitase la mano de su cabeza. Se puso de pie y salio rápidamente rumbo a la habitación de Kagome.

Miroku, Shippou e Izayoi, cuando lo escucharon suficientemente lejos, soltaron una sonrisa cómplice pero satisfactoria al observar que aquel plan estaba dando resultados tan efectivos… y tan pronto.

En cuanto a InuYasha, se dirigió lo más rápidamente al sitio donde estaban situados los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de todos los que, por el momento, se hallaban de visita. Pasó el cuarto de la anciana, el de Shippou, el de Kohaku, el de Rin, hasta llegar al de Kagome; una vez ahí se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero Sango se asomo desde la puerta de al lado para indicarle que Kagome ya se había dormido y era mejor que no la molestara.

Claro está, InuYasha salió refunfuñando en dirección a su habitación, sin percatarse de que era escuchado por los demás.

-Feh, ya verá como hablo con ella muy de mañana… ¡Me tiene que aclarar ciertas cosas! –murmuró al llegar frente al cuarto que le pertenecía, pero cuando levantó la mano para abrir la puerta, escuchó un ligero ruido, como de risas…

-_Ya lo veremos, baka_ –oyó… o al menos eso creyó. Miró hacia ambos lados, deteniendo su mirada en cada puerta… Ni un alma. Se encogió de hombros- Maldita conciencia… –susurró para sí mientras pasaba a su habitación, ahora ignorando por completo esas extrañas risas… Pero lo hizo tan bien, tan bien, que en menos de una hora estaba ya sumido en un sueño medianamente profundo.

Cerca de la media noche, la fusuma (las puertas corredizas de allá) de la habitación de InuYasha fue corrida silenciosamente, dejando apenas el espacio necesario para que "una mano misteriosa" introdujera un incensario encendido, empujándolo un poco a la derecha, para acercarlo lo más posible a dónde se encontraba el futon donde descansaba el hanyou, para luego dejar la fusuma en su posición original, y sigilosamente alejarse de ahí, dejando escapar pequeñas risitas, a la vez que se detenía en medio pasillo.

-_Ya lo hice_ –susurró una voz, dirigiéndose luego a su habitación.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Con InuYasha, cerca del medio día x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Un grupo de personas conversaba amenamente a la sombra de un árbol, mientras dos niños y un youkai jugaban tranquilamente en los alrededores, cuando vieron a un somnoliento hanyou acercarse a ellos.

-InuYasha¿qué son estas horas de levantarte? –Le preguntó la vieja Kaede- ¿Acaso te haz enfermado o algo así? Tu aspecto se nota desmejorado **Claro, el muy bestia no había cenado y por consiguiente tampoco desayunado**

El hanyou los miró con cara de ausente, luego movió su cabeza tratando de desaturdirse un poco, pues no comprendía a que se referían.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'estas horas'? –Contestó amodorrado- ¿No se supone que deberían estar desayunando?

Miroku le sonrió con socarronería, mientras Sango trataba de ocultar una malvada sonrisa que insistía en aparecerle en el rostro al ver el estado de "su amigo".

-Pero, mi querido amigo –se levantó Miroku y le palmeó la espalda- si es casi medio día… Además, me extraña: tú nunca te habías quedado dormido.

-Medio…día –murmuró el orejas de perro, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la información- ¡Eh¡Mediodía! –Repitió, despertándose totalmente y de forma repentina- ¡¿Alguien puede decirme dónde demonios está Kagome?! –agregó, recordando la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de hablar con la joven.

Su madre le miró, sonrió y mirando hacia donde se encontraban los niños, le contestó como al descuido.

-Pues ella ha ido a su casa –lo miró de reojo, para observar la reacción a sus palabras- Dijo que necesitaba avisarle a su familia y traer ropas suficientes para permanecer con nosotros una temporada… tal vez unos seis o siete meses… mientras decide si entra a la universidad o no.

Cuando InuYasha escuchó la cantidad de meses, calculó que eso era mucho más que tiempo del que él estaría ahí… ¿Por qué demonios iba ella a quedarse más tiempo de lo que le quedaba a él?... Prefirió ignorar la respuesta y seguir con sus averiguaciones.

-Entonces Kirara la llevó¿Cierto, Sango? –preguntó mirando a la exterminadora, notando que la mononoke no se encontraba con ella.

Sango lo miró, sus ojos brillaban de sólo imaginarse la reacción del chico a sus palabras.

-No, Kirara debe de estar cerca de los niños –se detuvo para echar una mirada a las otras tres personas alrededor, que trataban de no mirar al hanyou- Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta el pozo después del desayuno… así que hace mucho que ella debe de estar en su casa.

Al escuchar aquello, InuYasha sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies… y que su estómago curiosamente lo seguía, mientras que su corazón se iba a acomodar a su garganta **esa sensación que se siente en la rueda de la fortuna**. Era simplemente imposible que aquello que él había tratado de prevenir estuviera pasando en esos momentos.

-Y lo que más me extraña –oyó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas- es que Sesshoumaru no ha regresado... ¿acaso él tendrá la misma posibilidad que tú?

-¿Posibilidad?... ¿posibilidad de **qué**, otou-san? –Preguntó nerviosamente, tratando de ignorar aquello- "_Eso es simplemente imposible… él no puede pasar a través del pozo… No…No…No…"_

-Pues a pasar por el pozo e ir al tiempo de Kagome-chan –respondió InuTaisho.

InuYasha miró al grupo frente a él antes de volverse y mirar a su padre, su cara empezaba a parecerse verdaderamente a la de alguien que necesitaba una camisa de fuerza con urgencia y una pequeña temporada en un cuarto acolchado.

-No… me parece que no, otou-san –su cara un poco desencajada de sólo imaginar aquella eventualidad- Nadie más que ella y yo hemos podido traspasar la barrera del tiempo.

Una risa a sus espaldas le causo un escalofrío.

-No me parece improbable que eso suceda –dijo el houshi, haciendo gala de sus dotes de sabelotodo- Tal vez, al ser hermanos, ambos puedan hacerlo¿no crees, InuYasha?

InuYasha negó fuerte y repetidamente con la cabeza, y con presteza se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación… al parecer el único lugar 'seguro' para permanecer mientras **SU** Kagome volvía, y lejos de todos aquellos horrorosos comentarios y situaciones… según él. **No sabe las sorpresas que le aguardan en la "seguridad" de su habitación**

Todo aquel día se la pasó encerrado, dejando extrañados a los demás el que no se presentase a comer… conociendo el buen apetito que se gastaba el muchacho, cuestión que no dejaba de preocupar un poco a su madre, ya que lo que menos quería era que su pequeño hijo se le muriera de inanición. Pero la situación volvió a repetirse al otro día al no aparecer la muchacha… ni su hermano tampoco… hasta cerca de las siete de la noche.

Era esa extraña sensación de debilidad o estaba soñando, pero si sus orejas, que se movían ligeramente, y nariz no lo estaban engañando… Kagome había llegado… pero también su odioso hermano… lo que implicaba que él la había traído de regreso. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al lugar de dónde provenían las voces.

Cuando entró al salón lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el rostro de su hermano… con una mueca molesta y la vista centrada en Kagome, que se encontraba sentada en un zabuton (un cojín que ellos usan para sentarse), con Shippou sobre su hombro. A su lado se encontraba la enorme mochila amarilla que él muchas veces tuvo que cargar, y por sus dimensiones determinó que venía más llena que en otras ocasiones.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una enorme bolsa que tenía frente a ella, lugar al que se dirigían verdaderamente las miradas de su hermano… Eso significaba que Kagome había obligado al youkai a cargar con aquellas cosas... Esa idea hizo sonreír momentáneamente al hanyou, antes de pensar que si su hermano había accedido no era una buena noticia para él, ya que implicaba que la joven tenía cierto ascendiente sobre el frío youkai.

Kagome miró de reojo como el hanyou entraba sigilosamente y se sentaba en su pose habitual cerca de donde ella se encontraba, sin dejar de mirarla. Se sonrió, recordando lo que le habían contado los demás respecto al comportamiento de InuYasha, aunque sentía preocupación por el hecho de que no había comido nada en dos días.

Justo en aquel momento, el estómago del orejas de perro vino a hacerles un recordatorio de su situación: un estruendoso rugido, que al parecer solo él ignoró… O prefirió ignorar por el momento.

Mientras él la miraba intensamente, Kagome sacaba una serie de paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos, recordándole uno que la chica le había dado en algo que ella había llamado Navidad, indicándole que era un obsequio como aquel pendiente en forma de corazón que colgaba en su cuello… bien oculto bajo las ropas.

-¿Qué tanto traes ahí, Kagome? –inquirió el kitsune mirando atentamente los paquetes que sacaba la joven.

-Son sólo unos pocos obsequios que 'muy amablemente' Sesshoumaru-kun aceptó cargarme hasta aquí –dijo la joven con sarcasmo denotándose en su voz. Mirando al youkai, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro le dirigió las gracias- Arigatou, Sesshoumaru.

Todos miraron de reojo a InuYasha, que simplemente resopló pero no hizo ningún reclamo… no pensaba dejar que una imprudencia suya le impidiera hablar con Kagome sobre esa extraña relación que estaba llevando con su hermano.

Sin tomarle importancia a aquella especie de reproche, bien conocido por ella, procedió a repartir todos aquellos paquetes. Ella personalmente se había encargado de escoger cuidadosamente cada uno de los objetos que pensaba llevar a todos los que se encontraban en el castillo, y aunque no le había tomado mucho tiempo el comprarlos no se había regresado hasta que los hubo envuelto con papel de regalo y hermosos moños de adorno, para luego acomodarlos en aquella bolsa con todo el cuidado posible.

Era tanta la carga que hubo de realizar dos viajes, en el primero cargo su ya acostumbrada maleta de equipaje…un poco más cargada de lo habitual por el tiempo que pensaba permanecer sin volver a su casa, dejándola al cuidado del youkai, el cual le había dado una mirada que significaba '¿Acaso esperas que **YO** cargue eso?', antes de verla regresar a su tiempo y aparecer poco después con una bolsa cuatro veces mayor y haberle pedido "muy inocentemente" que le "ayudara" con ellas **(o sea que tenía que cargarlas él… aparte de llevarla a ella también… de ahí el mal humor de Sesshoumaru no nos pregunten cómo la llevaba, porque, al menos de momento, no tenemos una idea muy clara…)**. Esto lo logró mediante la excusa de 'Si yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, también tienes que estarlo tú. Es lo justo'… Claro, en esta ocasión ya sabemos para quién era justo.

-Bien, primero repartiré estos que están aquí. A ver… –dijo Kagome alegremente, mirando a todos los demás, que se habían colocado en una especie de círculo a su alrededor y observaban, curiosos, los paquetes. Tomando uno de estos, que se veía algo pesado a la vista, leyó la tarjeta y se volvió a Izayoi- Izayoi-san, esto es para usted.

-Domou arigatou, Kagome-chan –respondió la mujer, tomando el paquete y abriéndolo gustosa- ¡Aaaawww¡Es muy hermosa! Pero… ¿Cómo funciona, Kagome? –le preguntó Izayoi a la chica, mientras observaba con algo de extrañeza la bonita caja de música que le había traído la muchacha.

-Sólo ábrala y verá –le contestó la chica jovialmente.

-De acuerdo… –murmuró la madre del hanyou, abriendo la tapa de la caja de música y sorprendiéndose al oír la melodía de 'Para Elisa' que emitía la caja- ¡Sugoy, Kagome-chan!

-¿Y a mí qué me trajiste, Kagome-chan? –le preguntó Shippou con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Paciencia, Shippou, paciencia. El siguiente es InuTaisho-sama –le dijo Kagome, que ya tenía otro paquete en las manos y se lo entregaba la inuyoukai en esos instantes.

-Arigatou –murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, mientras abría el regalo y dejaba a la vista un par de botellas de champagne... Así continuó la repartición, dándole a Shippou, a Kohaku y a Rin un buen poco de dulces a cada uno; a Shippou le dio un nuevo juego para su Game-Boy, así como un puñado de baterías para el aparato, un barco a control remoto y un par de libros para colorear; a Kohaku le entregó un Nintendo DS junto con un par de juegos y su respectivo paquete de baterías **(K: Ya me lo deseo yo… Aunque prefiero un Wii o un Play 3... O los dos... S: Sigue soñando, cada vez que se los pide a su mamá le hacen unos ojos o le contestan "Cuando la rana eche pelos", así que si conocen alguna que haga eso por favor NO se lo digan a Kara)**, un avión también a control remoto, un balón de fútbol y un grueso libro de cuentos de los Andersen; a Rin le entregó una preciosa muñeca, junto con un paquete con 5 vestidos para la misma **(KyS: Claro está, no nos referimos a una muñeca como las Barbies o algo así, sino de esas medianas a las que se les cierran los ojitos cuando uno las acuesta)**, un bonito y gran oso de peluche que hizo que la niña le diera un fuerte abrazo (**y que hizo que Sesshoumaru relajara su expresión de odio contra la bolsa, y la desvaneciera por completo al ver el otro regalo para la niña)**, y de una cajita afelpada, una cadena de oro con una medallita, también de oro, colgada en ella, que tenía la inscripción de Rin(como no salió la imagen, no lo pueden ver, pero nos referimos a los dos kanas con los que se escribe 'Rin' en japonés). Al acabar con los tres niños, quienes salieron corriendo a jugar con sus nuevas pertenencias, se volvió hacia Sango, con un par de paquetes entre sus manos y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aquí tienes, Sango-chan –agregó, extendiéndole los regalos a su amiga, quien, maravillada, prácticamente despedazó el cuidadosamente colocado papel de regalo, dejando a la vista una caja de perfumes, así como unas cuantas cintas para el cabello provenientes de uno de los paquetes, y una colección de hierbas algo antiguas, probablemente 'tomadas prestadas' de alguno de los pequeños templos que el ojiisan de Kagome pasaba ordenando y limpiando, y que a ella le resultaban de bastante utilidad... En especial porque esta vez había recibido una gran variedad de hierbas y en grandes proporciones, cuidadosamente guardadas en frascos etiquetados con la imprenta de la chica de cabellos negros y venía con un pequeño tapón firmemente atado al frasco mediante una cinta de color.

-¡DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, KAGOME-CHAN! –recitó Sango en voz quizá demasiado alta para los de sangre youkai allí presentes, antes de salir hacia su habitación cargando los objetos de su más reciente felicidad. Además, debía acomodar cuidadosamente todos los olores que ahora portaba...

-Miroku-sama, aquí tiene –volvió a hablar Kagome, luego de que su amiga saliera por la fusuma, poniendo en las manos del monje un paquete rectangular y un par de paquetes de inciensos diversos bonitamente atados mediante una cinta lila con un moño un par de tonos más oscuro- Espero le sean de utilidad –agregó, viendo como el joven desenvolvía los materiales para los ofuda (los pergaminos) que ella le había traído.

Así, entregándole a la pequeña mononoke de su amiga un bonito collar y un paquete de pescado enlatado para gato que le había acostumbrado a ingerir, se marchó el houshi con lo suyo, lo de Kirara y la gata misma a buscar a su querida Sanguito.

Luego de esto, entregó a la anciana Kaede un paquete con diversos amuletos de probable inutilidad, puesto que le indicó a la miko-baba que su ojii-san se los había entregado, siguiendo a darle un grueso libro de plantas medicinales varias, que había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos por conseguir por su precio, asimismo como una no muy extensa variedad de plantas extranjeras que mencionaba el libro. Al ver la habitación casi vacía, puesto que la anciana había salido también, buscó con la mirada al dueño principal de una caja verde que tenía entre sus manos en ese momento, ya casi vacía su bolsa.

-Jaken, espera un momento, kudasai –alegó, al ver a la ranosa criatura dirigirse hacia la fusuma en esos momentos. Al ver la mirada de la criatura situada sobre sí, prestándole atención, agregó- Esto te pertenece, espero que sirvan para ayudar a curar esa horrible pata en mitad de tu cara –le entregó el pequeño botiquín que contenía también un par de sorpresillas una vez se hubo acercado, ignorando la orejas ahora gachas de cierto hanyou en el cuarto, no sólo por la alegación a la 'horrible pata', sino porque veía también demasiado desinflada la bolsa, sin que él hubiera recibido nada aún.

-Arigatou, ojou-sama... pero no creo que fuese necesaria tal muestra de... de... –dijo el pequeño youkai, con los ojos brillantes por el presente, puesto que aunque la chica no hubiera dicho que fuera algo bonito como lo que dio al resto, le hizo inmensamente feliz el hecho de que se hubiera preocupado en llevarle algo a él también. Talvez... talvez no fuera tan malo eso de que la joven se hiciera pasar como 'algo' con su amito...

-¡Estupideces! Claro que era necesario... Ahora... Creo que ya puedes irte... Dile a alguno de mis amigos que te ayude, o puedo curarte yo misma más tarde –exclamó la chica, restándole importancia al asunto y viendo como el sapo se alejaba casi de inmediato por el pasillo, haciendo caso a sus palabras- Vaya... quién lo diría... Ahora... ¿Dónde diablos los puse?

Kagome empezó a escarbar en la bolsa desinflada, maldiciendo bajo el no fijarse dónde demonios 'los metió', cosa que a InuYasha le alegró... Talvez la chica lo dejó a él para el final, sin haberle entregado nada a su 'queridísimo' hermano. Vio entonces como la chica salía de dentro de la bolsa, con un paquete en mano y susurrando que el resto de cosas eran para el resto de su estadía, segura de que ambos hermanos, únicas personas aparte de sí misma en la habitación, la oirían. Se dirigió entonces a la bolsa de su ropa, buscando en un compartimiento en especial y sacando de él una caja con forma de corazón, con la leyenda 'CHOKOREETO' (chocolate en japonés, en mayúscula por venir del inglés). Observó como la chica se levantaba, esperando que se dirigiera hacia él y le tendiera la mano... Cosa que Kagome hizo, sólo que con la tercera persona en la habitación, para su escandalizado temor e histeria.

-¿Me acompañas afuera, Sesshoumaru-kun? –preguntó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con la mano aún extendida hacia él. Como toda respuesta, y viendo con el rabillo del ojo como su hermano ponía una graciosa expresión en el rostro, al tiempo que parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas, el youkai tomó la mano tendida amablemente hacia él, levantándose.

-...Hai... –respondió quedamente, dividiendo su constante mirar en el casi infartado InuYasha** K: yo habría preferido poner infartizado, pero bueno... Y sí, ya sé que 'está mal decido pero suena más mejor'**, la cual estuvo a punto de provocarle un muy severo ataque de risa, contrario a su normal talante, y la cara alegre de la joven frente a sí, pareciéndole demasiado cierta como para que realmente estuviera fingiendo.

Al verlos dirigirse hacia la otra fusuma en la habitación, la cual daba a una de las partes del inmenso jardín y por la que habían salido los chiquillos, InuYasha pudo reaccionar a tiempo y agarrar la muñeca de la chica mientras esta pasaba por el marco de la fusuma, donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba ya.

-Kagome... yo... –pensó en cómo decirle a la muchacha que porqué no había NADA para él...siendo interrumpido por la miko.

-Gomen, InuYasha, pero no vi necesario traerte algo –Kagome vio la cara perpleja del hanyou frente a sí, obligándose a seguir con la excusa de 'se lo tiene bien merecido'- A propósito de cosas... ¿Me podrías llevar las dos maletas a mi habitación¿O dárselas a Sango-chan para que me las guarde mientras? Te estaré muy agradecida por ello... –viendo su mano aún prisionera, agregó- Devuélveme mi mano, InuYasha. Ya no es tiempo de que me la tomes así, por culpa tuya...

Con el misterioso comentario, soltó el agarre de la garra del hanyou y le cerró la fusuma en la nariz, cuidando no atrapársela al hacerlo así.** KyS: Sólo piensen que, de haber sido una puerta occidental, ese habría sido un terrible y memorable portazo en la nariz**

InuYasha se quedó mirando la madera de la misma por largo rato, hasta que, con movimientos algo patosos, acató a obedecer lo dicho por la joven, llevando ambas maletas a la habitación de esta, mientras analizaba las palabras mencionadas al final.

Al llegar ante la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y a su vez soltó las bolsas, que hicieron algo de estruendo al chocar contra el piso de madera, dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras dichas por Kagome.

-"_¡Oh, por Kami! Ella... ¡ELLA YA LO SABE!_" –pensó el hanyou, llevándose una mano a la boca, impidiendo que escapara una maldición por su suerte... Kagome estaba buscando ya otra pareja... ¡Y tal parecía que era Sesshoumaru!

--------------------------------

N/As:

**AniWitch:** Bien, puesto que probablemente duremos un tanto en acabar con los otros, los haremos esperar ansiosamente dejándoles un pequeño adelanto de los tres siguientes capítulos, que vendrán en combo.

**Kara2992:** Y como ya dije, trabajamos duro escribiendo esto, pero no a todos les va a gustar, neh? Como sé que es así, les digo: 'SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS DE PRESIÓN,FELICITACIONES,CON AVISOS DE PLATA PARA EL CHANCHITO(aunque se supone que esto lo hacemos sin ánimo de lucro),TOMATAZOS Y DEMÁS'

...Sin nada más, un mini-adelanto del combo para la próxima:

**Capítulo 8: De otros martirios y un paseo por el lago** –Extrañas desapariciones de Kagome-chan y Sesshoumaru-kun (y otras personas más), el encuentro de una tarjeta no precisamente para InuYasha para una 'cita' frente al lago... ¡Oh, Kami¡¿Qué ha visto InuYasha?!

**Capítulo 9¡Sayonara!...¡¡KAMPAI!!** –(Vista de InuYasha) Kikyo ha llegado antes de tiempo, movida por razones desconocidas y misteriosamente ha desaparecido frente a mis ojos... ¡Estoy libre de mi promesa! Incluso pareciera que todo está de fiesta por ello...Demo...

**Capítulo 10: Incontables salidas y un corazón roto** –A pesar de que Kikyo y su promesa ya no reprimen los verdaderos sentimientos y deseos del hanyou, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas... Algunas resentidas palabras dejan un corazón roto y muy necesitado de ayuda, aunque las opciones se resumen a una... 'Dile lo que sientes'...

**Tá carga para la próxima, neh?**


End file.
